


Love a Monster

by Moontamble



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Bondage, Branding, Chains, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Love, Happy Ending, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Kinky, Love Bites, Magic, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Powerlessness, Pregnancy, Protectiveness, Psychological Torture, Rape, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Torture, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontamble/pseuds/Moontamble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discord finds himself craving affection from a certain yellow mare. However, being what and who he is he wonders whether or not he even deserves the chance to love and be loved. Having admired this particular mare for a while what started as a simple crush blossomed into something he has never felt before. This both frightens and excites the Spirit of Choas and Disharmony. Knowing that he can't keep his feelings inside him forever he decides to take the plunge. His efforts are rewarded as the Element of Kindness reciprocates his emotions.<br/>Things are not all cotton candy chocolate rain clouds and ballet dancing buffalo, however, after a misunderstanding followed by an argument both are left with raw emotions and tears. After this the cotton candy of his eye disappears leaving a note behind saying only that she was leaving. However, things don't settle well within him as he goes on a rage and sorrow filled hunt scouring all of the world he inhabits for her. Soon things begin to come into light and something more sinister is revealed. Can Discord find his love or will she be lost forever to whatever fate has befallen upon her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lonely Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfiction.... and as you can tell it's still a Work in Progress. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it and feel free to comment any suggestions or whatnot. I'm not a great writer by any means so I get that this has ample room for improvement and would love to do so. Also, I am aware it is short but this is just the introduction Chapter, so try to go easy on me with the stones guys. Anyway, I hope you enjoy :P!

He didn’t know why he felt so empty when he had everything he could have ever wanted; power, chaos, and subjects. He knew something was missing but couldn’t for the love of sun-butt piece together what it was. That was until he met _her_ , from inside the stained glass window he saw the most breath-takingly beautiful of mares. Her pink mane covering just a bit of her face and flowing down like, well, he couldn’t really come up with anything but straight cotton candy, but, oh, that made her look all the sweeter. Her fur was a sunny yellow and seemed to radiate light as if she herself were the sun. Her tail was just as long as her mane and the same hue, and her eyes were a sweet deep blue that pierced through his soul as she approached the window and looked at him. He felt a sting inside him as she ran in fear of his mere image on the glass.

He didn’t bother listening to sun-butt’s ravings until she said “it doesn’t make sense” at which point he found the perfect entrance for him to introduce himself. The rest of that day he didn’t care to remember as it ended with him back where he began. Encased in his cold and hard prison he could only reflect on that beauty, that wonder of creation, whose name brings warmth to his soul: Fluttershy. Now, in the maze he had still been hurt over her running from a mere copy of himself and he just got fed up and changed her then left, but now he wishes he’d have stayed at least to talk to the Element of Kindness and perhaps quench his thirst for her.

One day the unthinkable happened, dear old Celestia thought he could be taught friendship and so sent him to the Elements of Harmony to be returned to his natural state. His heart filled with an emotion he could only describe as longing when he learned Fluttershy was to be his teacher in friendship. Sure he stumbled a lot at first but when she openly accepted him unconditionally as her friend he knew he could never risk losing her. So when given the ultimatum at Sweet Apple Acres to either change things back to normal or lose her he was mad at first thinking 'how dare this pony tell me the almighty Discord what to do!' Then, he realized that this wasn’t just anypony this was _the_ pony, the one who brought him feelings he’d never felt in all his long life. So he relented and decided from then on to work on doing anything to please her.

Skipping forward to present day he and Fluttershy were enjoying their regular Tuesday Tea when he felt the need to ask after all this time how she felt. However, he had to do this casually and beat around the bush so as to avoid looking suspicious and to avoid her distancing herself if things went sour. “So Fluttershy,” Discord said as he fiddled around with a spoon in his teacup, “you remember Shining Armor and Cadence’s wedding?” He asked this as if asking did she remember the time when Applejack and Rainbow Dash had that best pony competition. Outwardly, he gave no sign of timidness or apprehensiveness when in reality he was shaking to the core in anxiety.

“Why of course Discord how could I forget my friend’s brother’s wedding? Incidentally, why are you asking?” Fluttershy inquired in her soft and silky smooth tone of voice that made his spine tingle.

“Well, um, I was just wondering if you ever wanted to have a special somepony? I mean, uh, like someone you’ve known for a while, maybe? Not that I want to know your private life, I’m just curious,” Discord said trying to be calm as his heart pounded hard in his chest like a drum. It’s okay Discord, don’t freak out or she will know and this will be awkward. Just relax and keep cool.

Fluttershy tilted her head like a dog who heard something they didn’t quite understand and stayed that way for a few moments before sipping her tea. “Well, I’ve never really thought about it before, but now that you mention it I have been wanting a special somepony of my own…but nopony would want a timid, dull mare like me,” she said with a small sigh.

Discord could’ve kissed her right then and confessed his feelings and told her how wrong she was about herself. He couldn’t believe a mare as sweet and beautiful as her had any doubts about others wanting her. His heart ached at her statement as it pained him to know how unworthy of love she felt. Instead of jumping right into confessing he just stroked her mane gently with his gryphon hand. “Oh Fluttershy, I’ve been alive for centuries and I can honestly say without any hesitation that if anypony was ever deserving of love, it is you. You are the Element of Kindness for Celestia’s sake, you are a caretaker to all wildlife and you are the most amazing mare I know,” he said with confidence that surprised himself.

“Discord, that’s the nicest thing anypony has ever said to me,” she said with tears in her eyes, “Ever since I first met you I had been afraid of you, but now I’m not anymore because I gave you a chance that nopony else would give and discovered the most gentle soul in Equestria.”

Discord felt his chest swell with pride and felt that this was the moment to tell her the truth. “Flutters, I-I love you,” he said voice wavering from fear, “I’ve always felt like there was some part of me missing from myself and could never figure out what that was, until I met you. The way light seemed to radiate off you and the way you accepted me for all my faults, it solidified my beliefs that we were meant for each other….but when you ran away at a copy of me I wasn’t sure we could ever be. I mean look at me…I’m hideous and the spirit of chaos and disharmony. However, I can’t keep my feelings for you a secret anymore. Fluttershy, my dear sweet Fluttershy, will you be my special somepony?”

Silence descended upon the room and Discord had never felt so unsure and afraid in his entire existence. Each second passed agonizingly slow as if time itself wanted to further his doubts. Finally, Fluttershy broke the silence and spoke. “Discord, I-I h-have never h-had anypony ask me that. I’m not good with these things….”

As silence once again crashed down Discord could feel his heart breaking. He felt almost betrayed but knew that the yellow pony would never do that to him. He felt tears weld up in his eyes and was sure Fluttershy would never want to see him again. ** _You should have known Discord nopony could ever love a monster like you._**

“But I-I would be honored,” she finished with a smile that could melt even the thickest of ice.

Discord was dumbfounded and mumbled a bit before blurting out quietly, “What?”

“I will be your special somepony Discord,” she repeated with a small giggle at the way he was acting.

Discord suddenly stood up and lifted Fluttershy off her couch and spun her around in circles giddy as a lamb. Fluttershy was surprised but happy and soon began to giggle in happiness as she was spun. Discord stopped and then leaned forward to kiss her, Fluttershy leaned in with a little uncertainty as she had never been kissed before. Discord gently put his lips against hers and repeated it twice before stopping and holding her to his chest. “I’m so happy! Even chaos doesn’t make me feel this way! Oh Fluttershy my special somepony I can’t believe that the most beautiful and sweet mare in all of Equestria is mine,” He cried in joy as he held her tightly against his chest.

Fluttershy felt his tears land on her fur but didn’t mind or say anything. She could see now just how much he cared for her, and she felt a bit of remorse for not noticing sooner. He’d spent his whole life hated and alone now she intended to make up for every second of it.

“Oh Discord, I love you too!” She exclaimed as she nuzzled herself into his chest.

Discord finally stopped crying and set her back down on the couch. He smiled and sat next to her just looking at her as if not truly believing that this goddess was his and his alone. Fluttershy laid down with her head in his lap and smiled up at him. Discord kissed the top of her head gently and looked at the dazzling creature before him. Her body was perfect, never before had he seen something that left him speechless in awe. Fluttershy blushed as she saw Discord’s gaze on her and taking in every inch of her body. Truth be told she had feelings for him too and was ecstatic to be in his lap. Suddenly, she felt something begin to emerge just under her head and she sat up and turned bright red with embarrassment.

Discord grabbed a pillow and hid himself and looked away from her in shame unable to look her in the eyes. “I-I don’t know what came over me, it’s just you are so, well, beautiful and I guess I got a little aroused and and and…..I’ll just go now,” he said as he tried to get up only to be pulled back down by a strong hoof.

“No don’t go it’s okay I just never felt a male’s private area before…it kinda scared me…but it also made me feel…very strange... down there,” she said mumbling the last bit very quietly.

Discord smiled an almost mischievous grin and removed the pillow to allow his “kingly scepter” to emerge freely. It was bigger than the average pony at 14 inches but it was the same type of organ as his torso was that of a horse. “So how does the fully extended version make you feel?” He teased in a smooth tone.

Fluttershy bit her lower lip and looked at his sword. “I-I-I,” she stuttered quietly before Discord snuck his tail behind her and flicked at her pink slit with the poofy tip. He chuckled almost darkly as she moaned and feel forward on him from surprise. “Mmm I’d say it makes you feel very good,” he purred in her ear as he continued to flick his tail at her entrance.

She moaned softly at each touch and squirmed from the unfamiliar feeling in her nether. Discord chuckled again and held her to his chest as he began to flick his tail vigorously against her sweet spot. Fluttershy bit her lip in pleasure and moaned in her throat. He continued to flick at her relentlessly until she felt something warm inside her building up. “D-Discord,” she moaned loudly as the feeling began to push beyond what she could take in pleasure. Discord grinned as he knew he was about to reach his goal. He flicked as fast as he could and she moaned wantonly in his arms. Finally, with one last flick she tensed up and moaned lewdly as she came.

Discord laid her down gently and got up. He cleaned the end of his tail off before coming back to the couch and a panting Fluttershy. “Discord…that was…so good,” she managed to say between pants. He chuckled as he whispered huskily, “I’m still not finished my little pony.”

He maneuvered his head down in between her back legs and tentatively licked her wet mound. It wasn’t the greatest thing but it was still good especially since this flavor belonged to his angel. He began to clean her folds with his tongue relishing the unique flavor that is his special somepony. She moaned softly at the new stimulation against her slit. Discord used his long and slender snake tongue to lick all over her folds in ways no other pony could do. She shivered from the pleasure and panted as if she were in heat. Discord gently pushed himself inside her tight, wet hole and swirled his tongue around getting every bit of her flavor he could. Fluttershy felt the same warmness as before start to build. Sensing her orgasm nearing Discord used one of his talons to rub her swollen nub as he sped up his licking. She arched back and practically screamed in bliss as she came for the second time.

He licked up the new mess and then placed himself over her both of his mismatched arms on either side of her head. “Are you sure you want to do this Fluttershy? We don’t have to and I won’t be mad if you aren’t ready,” he said gently and kissed her cheek.

After a short pause and a bit of uncertainty on her part she nodded at him to signal her want. He aimed himself right above her virgin pussy and slowly, gently pushed forward allowing her time to adjust as his member separated her folds. Her face was a mixture of uncomfortableness and pleasure as his flared tip went in. He pushed forward gentle but firm and broke her thin wall of virginity. She winced as it tore and had tears in her eyes, seeing this Discord kissed her passionately and waited for her signal to continue. After a few moments she pushed against his cock to let him know she was ready.

Discord took it slow pushing his length into her warm, tight walls inch by inch. When he finally had it all in he could feel her cervix just a little bit in front of his head. Then he pulled out almost all the way before slowly going back in. He continued this agonizing pace for a while wanting to hear her beg for him to go faster. After some desperate pushing back she moaned out her plea, “Please Discord, I want you to go faster!”

He chuckled and quickened his pace each time slamming balls deep into her cunt. She moaned in rhythm to the thrusts and with each one her cries grew more and more wanton. He could feel his climax coming and began to thrust with all his effort. Fluttershy was drooling in pleasure as she moaned louder and louder. With one final thrust he emptied himself in the deepest part of her, filling her with his seed. She came soon after feeling his pulsing member inside her filling her to the brim with his cum.

Discord remained inside her until he was soft again and then moved her so she was on top of him while they both lay panting on the couch. “Thank you for letting me express my love physically,” Discord said as he stroked her mane.

Fluttershy could only make a simple “mm-hmm” noise as she was completely spent. Discord chuckled at her proud with his accomplishment. He held her close to him as she drifted into a peaceful slumber. Well Discord your life is complete and your happiness lies sleeping in your arms. I only hope that when she wakes she’ll still feel the same. For the first time since being turned to stone for the second time he was truly afraid, mostly that when he fell asleep he’d wake up and find her gone. He couldn’t continue his pitiful existence if Fluttershy left him alone and with only his hollow shell of a soul as comfort. Finally, however, sleep overtook him and he began to dream of her.

 


	2. Not so Friendly Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to tell the others about the new development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a little better.... I suppose *ducks to avoid the stones*. Anyway I hope that at least someone stuck around after that awful beginning *rubs neck nervously*, it gets better.

Almost two months have passed since Discord and Fluttershy became more than just friends. Things were going better than they could ever imagine, but something kept eating at Fluttershy. She had yet to tell Twilight and the others about the new development and it kept chipping away at her because she felt like she was almost lying to them by hiding their relationship from them. Fluttershy would never intentionally lie to her best friends that had been with her through everything, but she knew they wouldn’t react well to her taking things to the next level with Discord; and why should they? He had stretched their trust very thin ever since the Tirek incident when he had betrayed not just them but all of Equestria.

She understood their concerns very well without even having to talk to them. They had all been very edgy around Discord and seemed to put up walls against him so they didn’t get any closer to him than necessary. In fact, the main reason they even came around him was for her sake, even Twilight who had saved him from Tirek solely because she knew that Fluttershy would never forgive her if she didn’t regardless of the betrayal no one deserved to be prisoner to anypony. Still, she knew that she couldn’t hide it from them forever, and it was not fair to Discord to make him keep things under the radar.

Fluttershy looked at herself in the mirror, she had a few bags under her eyes as she hadn’t slept well for a few days now from worry. Sure she was learning to be more assertive but that didn’t make facing her friends with something she knew they wouldn’t approve of any easier. She wiped her eyes to help get the sleepiness out of them. She went to a water bucket she had for her use in the mornings to splash her face with and stuck her whole face down in the cool water allowing it to envelope her in its gentle touch. When she finally pulled up she had to gulp in air to fill her deprived lungs. Okay, I know it’s hard but I can’t do this anymore…today I am going to get everypony in my house and break the news….they are my friends, surely they’ll understand.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light that almost burned her tired eyes from the sheer level of brightness. As the light dissipated she could make out the figure of her beloved draconequus and she squeed in delight as she rushed over towards him. Discord smiled widely his one oversized fang making him look slightly goofy and picked up his little angel with a tenderness that would surprise even himself in the past. He held her like a babe and nuzzled against her in an almost playful way. Noticing how her eyes looked like she hadn’t been sleeping properly he became worried. “How has my special somepony been?” He asked with a bit of concern.

Fluttershy had hoped he wouldn’t notice the small signs in her face that revealed her restless nights. She bit her lower lip unsure of how to tell him she was practically afraid of her own friends. To stall for time she kissed him deeply and hoped that in the moment of passion an idea would come to her; it didn’t. With a sigh she tried to look him in the eyes as she spoke. “It’s just,” she started timidly, “well we have been like this for about two months now….and my friends still don’t know about us.”

Discord was a bit confused, if that’s all that was bothering her then why didn’t she just tell them? In truth, he didn’t know why she had asked him to keep things discreet but he would do anything that she asked within his power. True she had always been very timid and even anti-social in some situations, but these were her friends and she had never really been this distraught over something that involved them. After pondering on it for a bit and still coming up with very little he decided to just ask her why this bothered her. “Fluttershy, why can’t you just tell them? Why is this bothering you so much that you can’t sleep? Are you sure it’s just the fact they don’t know or is there more to it?” Discord inquired.

This was the question she feared, how could she tell him that the reason she cannot spend a moment in peace is because of how she knows her friends feel about their relationship? How could she tell him that she isn’t sure she could handle the confrontation that would bring on her? It would surely make him feel as if this wasn’t the most important thing in her life which was quite the contrary she wasn’t sure she could ever go back to friendship even if the unthinkable happened in the unforeseeable future and they fell out of love. Her emotions were exposed and raw with even the slightest touch agitating her in an almost agonizing pain. Finally, she spoke if only to break the silence. “Discord, it’s not so much that telling them is the problem. I’m ecstatic to be with you and would shout it from the rooftop, if only I wasn’t so shy, but it’s the aftermath I am worried about. You know how they have been since, well you know, and they are sure to disagree with our relationship…right now I’m just not sure I could take my oldest friends going against my heart’s desire, even if it is only out of their love for me,” she said in a voice so soft it was barely audible.

Discord felt anger building up inside him, oh yes the incident, of course those stubborn mares haven’t even given him the first chance to begin with and now they were all but eager for him to leave for Canterlot to help the Princesses when they so desired. He ground his teeth together, who do they think they are to tell Fluttershy whom she can or can’t be with?! Who are they to uphold the value of friendship but forget it when it is convenient for them as with Discord? They had never really believed he could be reformed and after that whole affair with Tirek they certainly wouldn’t. The only one who even showed a fraction of the real friendship and trust Fluttershy did was Pinkie, and it could be argued that it’s just in the party pony’s nature. At any rate his blood was boiling in rage, so much so that he could barely keep himself calm for Fluttershy’s sake. “We should tell them together that way I’ll be there on your side and ready to protect you. I won’t let anypony hurt you my dearest little pony, not even your friends…. _and_ I suppose I should add that I won’t threaten to harm anypony or send them to another dimension or alter them in any way shape or form,” he said reluctant to add the last bit but knew Fluttershy would worry about her friends safety if he didn’t.

Fluttershy could tell that Discord was at the least upset over her words and she wondered if it was right to say anything at all. She knew this would have to be addressed at some point but was it still too soon? She didn’t have much time to reflect on it as she heard Discord snap and it brought her out of her thinking for a moment. “What did you do?” She asked curiously.

“I sent a message to each one of your friends telling them that their presence was requested as soon as they could possibly manage at your abode,” he said simply as he sat down on the couch still holding Fluttershy.

As they waited for them all to arrive nothing was said and the only movement was that of their eyes and Discord’s hand flowing through her mane. Her mane was soft and smooth like a cotton candy chocolate raincloud, and just as alluring to him. Her eyes spoke all her concerns without the need for verbal communication between the two. She was scared, excited, anxious, and a bit apprehensive which was nearly the opposite of Discord’s anger. The two stayed like that for a while unsure of how much time had passed but not really caring either, they were too engrossed by each other to fret over such a trivial matter as time. Finally, they heard a knock on the door and Fluttershy got up to let her friends in trembling with fear but not stopping to second guess herself.

“Hey Flutters, we got this note, it was kinda weird but we decided to come anyway,” Rainbow Dash said as she entered.

“What she means sugarcube is that the writin’ didn’t sound like yours,” Applejack clarified as she trotted in behind Dash.

The others followed suit until they were all gathered around and on the couch, Dash taking the single chair for herself and Pinkie sitting on the other side of Discord bouncing excitedly hardly able to control herself she was so anxious to find out what this was all about. The others sat on the floor near the couch not really minding it because Fluttershy was very tidy and the floor was spotless. After everyone had settled in Twilight was the first to speak. “So you’re message told us that you wanted us here, but didn’t say anything as to why. Also it didn’t mention Discord although with the wording I probably should’ve concluded the message was from him and therefore he would be present,” Twilight said trying not to sound too off-guard.

Fluttershy could feel and hear her heartbeat and she suddenly felt like this was a really bad idea, but it was too late now that they had all shown up. Her throat tightened threatening to cut off her air supply as her anxiety rose to panic attack levels. She swallowed hard and made a few incoherent noises in attempts to speak before Discord finally cut in having waited much longer than his patience for this situation, especially due to Fluttershy’s utter emotional breakdown, would allow. “We’re together. We have been for the past two months and we decided to tell you now because Fluttershy thought you all had the right to know. Not that you’re entitled to our private affairs or anything,” Discord said with an exhale of air through his nostrils to further express his feelings on the matter.

The air almost became physically thick with all the emotional tension that manifested between the seven of them. Dash glared at him as if this were all his fault. “Did you mess with her brain again Discord?!” Dash accused venomously. “There’s no way she could be with you after you betrayed her!”

Discord’s eyes glowed dangerously as his anger rose against the rainbow maned mare. He glared at her with the intensity of a madman and was about to retort and possibly loose it when his sweet angel sat on his lap and kissed him unexpectedly. Discord was too surprised by this to kiss back at first but soon joined his lips back against hers passionately. Dash’s mouth hung open her eye’s wide in shock as she could barely register what was happening. Everypony’s eyes were open in amazement at the sight of these two particular individuals sharing an intimate moment. Fluttershy broke the kiss and stared at Rainbow with a look that radiated how hurt she felt. “Listen, Discord didn’t do anything! One day we were talking and he told me how he felt, and I had felt the same way for a long time so when he asked me to be his special somepony I said yes. He has never done anything I didn’t want him to do and he has bent over backwards to try and hide our relationship because I asked him too. He has been nothing but kind, gentle, and loving since this whole thing began and I will not have you accuse him of manipulating me into loving him!” Fluttershy exclaimed loudly with a little of her anger showing through.

Discord felt his heart fill with pride in himself and love for the way his angel had defended him against her own friend. He gently ran his talons through her mane in a show of appreciation and affection. Rainbow was taken aback as her oldest friend came back at her in a harsh way for her usually calm demeanor. “Hey, Flutters I-I didn’t mean to insult you. I just don’t trust him and I can’t see how you could either,” Dash said with her usual air of confidence.

“Well maybe if you’d ask me instead of automatically dragging Discord’s integrity through the mud I might not feel insulted. And I trust Discord because unlike you I can look past a pony’s past mistakes and give them a second chance, just because he has done something in the past, that he regrets deeply, doesn’t mean that act defines him,” Fluttershy said with equal confidence her hurt and anger not letting her back down.

“Ooh, ooh, ooh does this mean I get to throw a ‘Fluttershy and Discord special somepony’ party!?” Pinkie Pie asked excitedly. “I can make a cake with you frosted on it inside a heart! It’s gonna be so exciting! Maybe Discord could even make a cotton candy chocolate raincloud indoors for refreshments!”

Discord knew that the pink party pony didn’t mind him as much as the others, but was still surprised when she blurted out her request. Although in hindsight anything that made her friend happy and could be turned into a party was definitely going to be okay with her. Discord flashed Pinkie a wink and a smile to signal that he’d be more than happy to provide a little chaos for the event. He wondered how much he could get away with in the name of fun though, but for Fluttershy’s sake he would keep things well under control. Before Fluttershy could speak Applejack butted in. “Now Pinkie let’s not be too hasty. Sugarcube I know how ya feel for him, but do ya really think that you can trust him?” AJ asked in a tone of concern.

“I do. I have been with him for long enough now to decide on my own if I can trust him and what he says. Never once has he told me something insincere and never once has he given me cause to doubt him,” Fluttershy replied in a firm tone.

“Darling, how can you be sure his feeling are sincere?” Rarity asked. “After all, it is in his best interest to stay on good terms with you, and there is no greater level of love and trust than a relationship with somepony.”

“If there is one thing I’ve learned from all of our adventures it’s that you can never be certain of anything, but I’ve also learned to follow your heart and feelings. So I truly believe with all my heart that his feelings are true and his intentions are pure. I love him and he loves me it is as simple as that,” Fluttershy replied almost insulted that they could think she was so naïve as to not have that this through.

“I know that my words won’t matter to you, but I love Fluttershy with every fiber of my being. Her kind, sweet, and caring nature makes me realize just how much she means to me. The way the light emits of her yellow coat brings warmth to my heart. She accepts me for all my faults and loves me in spite of them. I would do anything within my power to insure her happiness,” Discord said as he kissed the top of her head. “I don’t care what you think of me so long as you can trust Fluttershy’s judgement. This is entirely her decision to make and as her _friends_ you should respect that.”

Discord held Fluttershy close to him and nuzzled the top of her head sweetly to emphasize his sincerity. It was true that they were worried solely out of their love for her, but they seemed oblivious to the pain their words caused inside the gentle mare. Fluttershy had a mixture of feelings from anxiety to mild anger at her friends for handling the situation as if she were a foolish filly who didn’t know any better. She was timid and shy yes but not easily manipulated.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Discord is right girls. Whether we agree with her decision or not it is still her decision and as her friends we should accept it regardless of personal beliefs,” Twilight said knowing full well that, for once at least, Discord knew friendship arguably better than them on this point. They had all been focusing entirely on him and how he was the problem without respecting her choice enough to really listen and absorb everything she said. After all, if this made her happy and she truly believed in Discord’s love for her then they shouldn’t try to push the issue.

Dash and AJ still looked doubtful but decided it was best to take things at face value for now. Pinkie and Rarity nodded in agreement, though Pinkie’s was more energetic than Rarity’s abrupt nod. Fluttershy felt her emotions calm to a more tranquil state as her friends at least agreed to trust her. **“Can we talk about their party now?!”** Pinkie blurted out impatiently.

Fluttershy laughed and looked at Pinkie with cheerful eyes. “Pinkie you’re the world’s best party pony. Of course we’d want you to throw us a party,” she responded happily. “I’m sure Discord would love to cause a little chaos to help you with it too.”

Discord’s ears flopped in eagerness a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Pinkie smiled widely and got up and bounced around the room giddily. “All right Fluttershy, I’ve got to get going to plan for the best ‘special somepony’ party ever!”  She called as she bounced out the door and towards Sugarcube Corner.

“I think we are all going to leave too, it was nice seeing you Fluttershy, and I’m glad you’re happy,” Twilight said as the rest of the girls followed her out saying basically the same thing.

As they all became distant figures on the horizon Fluttershy got up and shut the door. All in all it went better than she thought it would, sure AJ and Rainbow we’re a bit difficult, but things could’ve ended up badly with their feelings towards Discord. In the most extreme case she imagined Discord going berserk after things got so heated that she began to cry, but she was relieved that the worst to happen was Rainbow’s outburst at the reveal. Fluttershy was surprised by how much that accusation had angered her and even more so how she adamantly defended him against her harsh words.

After all of this emotionally draining talking Fluttershy found herself drowsy. She yawned audibly as she went to the couch and laid her head on Discord’s chest barely able to keep her eyes open.  Discord held her close as she drifted peacefully into sleep feeling secure in the fact Fluttershy loved him and wanted to be with him. He had been afraid of losing her for one reason or another but after today those fears were alleviated. He knew he was seen as evil and cruel by a lot of ponies still to this day and he wasn’t sure if some part of her was afraid of him for that. Now as he looked down at the sweet sleeping mare he was certain of her feelings. Discord soon followed his beloved into the dream realm as he laid his head on top of hers and closed his eyes.

 


	3. Big Macunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discord gets steamed after seeing a certain farm pony with a certain yellow mare in a secluded orchard WAY too close for his liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting spicy! I hope this is getting progressively better for those of you who have decided to stay with me on this!

“No, No, No, No, No!” Discord shook his head with each ‘no’ as he sulked over to the couch and sat down with his arms crossed and lower lip pushed out pouting like a foal who was throwing a minor temper tantrum. He was at Fluttershy’s when there was a knock at the door, upon opening it there stood a grey mailpony with yellow eyes and an envelope in her mouth. Without a word she gave it to Discord and bounded off toward Ponyville with her brown mailbag. Looking at the envelope, however, revealed that this wasn’t even meant for Fluttershy at all, it was a letter from Celestia to Discord. While opening it he wondered why Celestia had sent the mailpony here instead of to his address, then he remembered what happened to the last mailpony Celestia had sent with his Gala ticket to his address. **_I suppose being lost in a pocket dimension is grounds for banning delivery to anypony’s abode._** Still, why is she sending this anyway? Then he read it and threw his little fit of childish defiance.

Fluttershy who had been at the door with him looked over his shoulder, or rather hovered over it, and caught a few words before Discord had crumpled it like it was a failed script or drawing and threw it across the main room. From what she could gather there was a ‘royal summit’ and ‘representatives of each race’ would attend, this was for some type of political reason, though Fluttershy was never really one to delve into politics and so she didn’t know why this summit was even necessary. At any rate it seemed that Discord was being summoned as the last of the draconequus and because of his position as being the royal advisor/assistant in essence. Confused as to why Discord took it so badly she uncrumpled the letter and skimmed a bit more until she found the problem ‘the royal summit will last one week in Canterlot Castle during which no other beings besides staff will be allowed into the Castle or its surrounding grounds’ basically that meant a full week without seeing each other at all.

Having deduced the issue Fluttershy trotted to the couch and sat down next to Discord and put her forehoof on his shoulder in a comforting manner similar to that of a mother consoling a foal. “Discord, I know it’s hard for you to think about not seeing me for a full seven days, but it’s not that long and besides this is a very important event not only for Equestria but the rest of our world as well,” she said gently trying to calm him down.

“I’m not going! I’m not going to deprive myself of one of the only joys in my life for an entire week to fill it instead with some idiotic political nonsense that is sure to be as fun as wrestling a chimera while covered in cottage cheese,” Discord huffed clearly not helped by Fluttershy’s attempts to calm him. It may seem trivial to some, but Discord was new to the aspect of friendship and even newer to that of a relationship. He may be centuries old but his emotions in some regards where very foal-like and attachment issues were in that category. This meant that he craved attention and, newer to him, affection, and naturally the idea of not having those crucial needs met, no matter how long, was frightening to him. Especially since they’d been together nearly every day for half a year now.

“Discord you have to, it’s an official summons from Princess Celestia herself. If it weren’t imperative for you to come she wouldn’t have written,” Fluttershy said a little firmer, trying to take a different approach.

“Or maybe sun-butt is a troll who is hoping I’ll liven things up,” Discord retorted.

“Discord she’s the reason why you’re free now. In fact, you could even say she is the indirect cause we’re together now. The least you could do is put up with a few stuck up dignitaries for a few days,” she insisted.

Discord hmphed and turned his head away from her. How could she want this? Being separated a whole week with no form of communication, he’d rather be dipped in peanut butter and thrown in Tartarus as Cerberus’s new chew toy. Still, his little mare had a point, he owed Celestia his current life and as such it was only just of him to do what she asked, within reason of course. This was an important, and boring, event that sun-butt had felt pertinent for him to attend so he was obliged to. “Fluttershy, sometimes I wish you’d be more rebellious,” he sighed in defeat, “but then I suppose you wouldn’t be you then so I can live with little miss goody four-hooves.” He said the last bit teasingly as he kissed her cheek.

Fluttershy blushed at the tease, even though for Discord it was rather tame, it made her feel a tad bit self-conscious but not abundantly so. She felt a little bit of pride for being able to change Discord’s mind, something that nopony else could do without more resistance on his part. Feeling accomplished she nuzzled into the crook of his neck allowing his chin to sit atop her head. “I know it’ll feel like a long time but we can have fun until then. Oh, I forgot to look at the date. Discord when is the summit?” She inquired.

“It’s the day after tomorrow, but let’s not discuss it any further. Right now I want to enjoy the time I have left to spend with you,” he said smoothly.

Fluttershy was about to respond when suddenly Discord’s talons trailed along her stomach tickling her as they barely touched the sensitive skin. “Ha Discord haha stop,” she managed to get out between laughs. She knew full well that by now Discord knew all her weaknesses, and one major one was that she was very ticklish. Discord smiled mischievously as he increased the speed at which he was gently raking his talons across her stomach.

“Oh stop? But my dear you have such a wonderful little giggle, and besides I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he replied in a faux innocent tone.

Fluttershy couldn’t hold back her laughter as he continued his tickle assault. “Hahahaha Discord heehee don’t *snort* stop,” she pleaded between her various chuckling.

He sped up again with a little chuckle of his own. “All right my dearest, since you insist I won’t stop,” he teased.

Unable to stop the onslaught of his tickle talons Fluttershy managed to wiggle out of his grasp and ran to the door then stopped and turned around to face him with a playful smile spread across her face. Discord was surprised at first by her running to the door but quickly understood her game as she turned with a look that made the Spirit of Choas and Disharmony positively giddy. He got up and crouched like a tiger ready to pounce on its prey. “My, my, it seems I’ve got myself a little minx,” he said rather huskily. “What am I to do with her once I catch her?”

Fluttershy smirked and said with a taunting tone, “Who says you’re going to catch me?”

Discord enjoyed it when Fluttershy was in a playful mood, it juxtaposed her usual calmness and therefor was downright chaotic for her. He also liked it when she became a little vixen and teased him, albeit indirectly at times but still it drove him mad with anticipation. “Oho, and a cheeky one too,” he replied with an underlying tone of need. “How about we make this game of cat and mouse more interesting my little vixen. Should I catch you within, oh, shall we say five minutes then I get to take you upstairs and well surely you know the rest?”

Fluttershy enjoyed teasing and taunting Discord, he liked it for one thing, and another was that it gave her a little bit of control over him which was something rare in and of itself. She swished her tail back and forth not unlike a playful dog and smiled up at him in an indication that she understood perfectly what he meant. “And what if I evade you?” She asked curiously.

Discord tilted his head in thought for a few moments, indeed he hadn’t thought of what she would get, mostly because by the end of this whole affair they’d both desire the same thing. After having mulled it over in his head Discord spoke. “If you should evade my advances for a full five minutes then tomorrow I shall be your humble manservant obeying every order, as long as it is within reason of course,” Discord said confident in his success.

“All right, deal, but you must give me a three second head start,” she replied.

“Fair enough,” he said huskily. “You’d better start running now my little minx this predator can only hold back for so long.”

With that Fluttershy ran around past him behind the couch and waited for him to begin the chase. Fluttershy wanted to make this interesting, but had no intention of winning as his outcome sounded more enticing anyway. She would keep him at bay for a while and then make out like he’d won fair and square, she didn’t mind ‘losing’ and Discord got a much needed lift from winning. Almost as soon as she’d gotten behind the couch Discord followed suit swiftly.

The game had begun in earnest and Fluttershy ran around almost prancing as she avoided Discord’s grasp. One minute in and both parties were fired up from the activity and anticipation of what was to come. Fluttershy was beginning to tire out from the strenuous exertion and managed to barely evade him for another two minutes before her grievous mistake. Discord smiled as he pounced so that he was in front of Fluttershy, who had found herself too close to the corner of the room, he managed to back her up into the corner. “My, my, it seems that I am the victor my dear,” he said in a sultry tone as he kissed her deeply. “Time to collect my prize.”

Discord picked her up and carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom, shutting the door behind them. He sat her down on the bed gently and lay next to her as he stroked her mane tenderly. “Fluttershy, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” He asked softly. “Because if I have I don’t feel I say it enough to do you justice. You are so much more beautiful than words could even begin to describe my dear.”

Fluttershy felt her face grow warmer as she blushed her face turning nearly the same shade of pink as her mane from embarrassment. Discord chuckled at her response and kissed her lips so gentle that they barely brushed each other before he pulled back to look into her amazing blue eyes. “I love you my cotton candy maned beauty,” Discord said tenderly.

Fluttershy nuzzled her head into the crook o f his neck. “I love you too my chaotic stud,” she replied softly.

Discord held her close to him as he began kissing every part of her being he could reach, which being as elongated and flexible as he was there was very little he couldn’t reach. “Cara mia,” Discord whispered in her ear as he trailed kisses up one of her forehooves.

Fluttershy felt her need for Discord rising as he held and kissed her. He was really quite gentle and caring when he wanted to be and he was always this way in their intimate moments together. Fluttershy moaned softly as his trail of kisses led up to her neck where he gently brushed his serpentine tongue against her soft fur. Discord was very pleased by her response and continued to trail his tongue up against her neck for a few moments before gently biting it. Fluttershy’s muscles tensed up in pleasure to respond to the gentle bite and a small moan escaped her throat louder than its predecessors.

“Are you ready to go further angel?” Discord asked gently not wanting to rush her into anything.

Fluttershy nodded her head yes in response to his question her desire becoming ever greater. Discord smiled and situated her under him, then he trailed more kisses down to her already moistening mound. Once he was sure she was ready he began tentatively licking around her folds allowing her to get used to the new sensation in her nethers. Fluttershy moaned softly as Discord’s unique tongue tested the waters, so to speak. Taking her moans as the signal to continue he trailed his tongue along her slit searching just in front of her opening for the ‘magic’ place on all mares. Finally he found her clitorous and he began his assault by wrapping his long tongue around the nub and using the hold to gently squeeze it.

Fluttershy let out a surprised yelp from the sudden rush of pleasure caused by Discord’s squeeze on her sensitive nub. Discord continued to squeeze and rub against her clit with his slender tongue barely giving her anytime to breathe from the ecstasy rushing through her. He stopped squeezing and began to lick at it vigorously. Fluttershy’s mouth remained open in a constant silent scream of pleasure. This was new to her and she was overwhelmed by how much such a little part of her body could cause this much of a reaction. Discord sped up his licking sensing that she was getting closer and closer to her climax.

Fluttershy felt her body tense and her nethers grow hot as the pinnacle of her pleasure was fast approaching. Discord quickly to the entirety of her nub into his mouth and suckled on it sending her tumbling over the edge. Fluttershy nearly screamed in pleasure as her inner muscles contracted and her inner walls released a generous amount of fluid. Discord lapped up the remaining lubrication from around her hole and then made his way back up so he could see her face. “That was certainly the loudest sound I’ve ever heard you make my dear,” he chuckled. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself so much.”

Fluttershy blushed and kissed him deeply. “It...was very g-good,” she forced herself to say through her lust. Discord beamed with pride as he heard her praise and positioned himself just above her opening. “Well I hope I can top it,” he replied as he thrust inside her.

Fluttershy moaned loudly and began to pant as Discord slid himself into the innermost parts of her being. Discord sped up his thrusts, her walls tightening around his length and massaging it almost with every thrust. As he continued to push in and out of her Fluttershy began to moan wantonly and her face became full of need. Discord was more than happy to give her what she craved and increased his thrusting to a point where he almost had trouble with steadying himself. Fluttershy began to pant more frequently between her moans as Discord’s length invaded her with such force she bounced up with each thrust. Discord grunted as his muscles began to weaken from extensive use, he was not about to give up and he redoubled his efforts each time pushing into her folds as deep as he could go. He was sweating pretty heavily now as he felt his own climax looming over him.

With one final forceful thrust he came with an audible moan of pleasure. His seed streamed into her filling her with its warmth. The feeling of him pulsing within her was enough for her to climax a second time her fluids mixing with his. Each stream was more than the average stallions and upon the last pulse from his cock it was already spilling out around his length and onto the sheets. Discord pulled out as he softened and lay next to his goddess breathing heavily from the physical strain he had just underwent. “So… how was that?” He asked through breaths.

“It was amazing,” she replied completely spent. “Discord will you stay here tonight? I want to spend as much time with you as I can before the summit.”

“Of course my love,” he replied as he kissed her gently. “Nothing would make me happier.”

That night and the next day passed by in what seemed to be the blink of an eye and neither were truly prepared when the time came for him to leave. Discord wasn’t really good with goodbyes so he spent the previous night with her and in the early morning hours he kissed her and left a note on her night desk. The note was a simple explanation of why he left so suddenly and without a proper farewell. He felt empty as he teleported into Canterlot Castle and he didn’t even have the heart to tease Celestia or even Luna for that matter.

Fluttershy woke up that morning only slightly surprised by Discord’s absence, she knew he had problems with having to talk to someone he wouldn’t see for a while and having to say goodbye. She read the note and understood perfectly why he’d left without a word, but still it didn’t change the fact she wished she could’ve kissed him one last time before he left. At any rate she had to find stuff to keep her mind occupied now that her house was less one draconequus.

The first three days went rather well as she had neglected some of her chores during the two days before Discord had to leave. This made sure she had a lot to do, but she also had ample time and on the fourth day she couldn’t find anything to do. She was a bit uneasy and felt a little paranoid as she could feel somepony watching her but couldn’t find any evidence to support it. Deciding it was probably her lack of things to do she went to go see if Applejack could use any help on Sweet Apple Acres.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Discord’s days had fared far worse and each day he felt more and more depressed. On the fourth day Celestia approached him as he was in the Garden just staring off into space. “Discord I know about you and Fluttershy,” she began and added before he could ask how, “I know because Twilight wrote everything about you two in a letter to me. I know you’ve not been yourself lately because you miss her. Is that not so?”

Discord nodded dejectedly and looked at the ground. “I may not have a special somepony of my own but I do understand the love and longing involved. It is for this reason I give you a royal pardon from today’s activities,” Celestia said regally. Discord’s entire demeanor did a 180 as he smiled widely at Celestia. “Now never say good old ‘sun-butt’ never did anything for you.”

Discord wasted no time in teleporting to Fluttershy’s cottage only to find out she wasn’t there. He supposed that she must be with one of her friends or out saving the forest or something equally as goody-goody. He sighed and sat down on the couch. He could wait for her to return, after all he had the entire day off. A light bulb suddenly appeared above his head as he remembered an older type of magic that would allow him to see what Fluttershy was doing. Heading to her room he grabbed the bucket of water and brought it downstairs. He sat it on the table and stuck his talon to the surface causing on image to appear. It was Fluttershy and she was talking to Applejack, however this archaic magic would only show what was happening and not what was said or heard and it was in a fixed angle. Still, it was better than nothing, he sat on the couch and watched the bucket having nothing else to do until she returned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Yeah, Granny Smith’s been real sick and Big Mac has been havin ta do all the work by hisself. Normally I’d buck the apples and put them in bushels and put em on his cart, but now he’s been havin ta do everything,” Applejack explained. “If yall would help him it would ease his workload a bit and we might be able to gather more bushels today.”

Fluttershy had been asking AJ if there was anything she could do to help out around the farm, explaining that she had nothing else to do and manual labor didn’t scare her. “All right, I suppose I can get the apples into the bushels but he’ll have to lift them into the cart,” she replied. “Is that okay?”

“Eeyup,” a familiar voice said from behind her. Turning around she saw Big Mac who had apparently been at the house eating lunch up until then judging by the bread crumbs still on his muzzle. Noticing her staring at his muzzle he wiped it clean with a bit of an embarrassed smirk. “Sorry.”

“Well since Mac’s here I’ll go ahead and get back ta Granny, now Fluttershy don’t stress yerself too much,” AJ said before going inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Discord felt a bit relieved now as Applejack left thinking that Fluttershy would be on her way home soon, but his relief was short-lived as he saw her trotting off into the orchard with Applejack’s brother. Why would she be alone with him?! What are they doing in the orchard?! His latter question was answered as Fluttershy flew up to the top of a tree and began collecting apples and placing them in baskets below. Discord’s heart stopped racing and he calmed down realizing she was just helping out with the harvest. Though why wasn’t Applejack out there instead of her? Deciding to watch and see he stared into the water.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The day sped on hour after hour with the same repetitive cycle. Fluttershy would fill her baskets and Big Mac would place them into his cart. Finally, Big Mac called for Fluttershy to stop and she flew back down landing in front of him. “Thank ya for yer help. Here, take this apple for the work ya did,” he said grabbing an apple in his teeth and offering it to Fluttershy. Fluttershy smiled and bit down on the other side taking it from him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Back at the cottage all Discord could see was what appeared to be them kissing! _**WHAT?!**_ How could she do this?! He’d been gone for four days and suddenly she’s all ‘friendly’ with the large, red farm pony?! He knocked the bucket over in his rage water spilling all over the floor. Discord stomped around unable to gather all of his emotions. He was furious and hurt that Fluttershy did this to him! No she did it not knowing he was watching she did this behind his back! What else had she been doing? Screwing the mailpony?! He ground his teeth and went up to her bedroom.

Discord thrashed around breaking anything he could get ahold of. This continued until his eyes met his reflection in a mirror. He stopped frozen in a sudden realization… how could she or anypony ever love him? He who was the scourge of all Equestria for centuries, he who betrayed everypony, he whose tale was used to scare little fillies and colts into behaving, and mostly he who was a misshapen freak of nature that looked worse than Frankenstein's monster? His eyes began to tear up, that was the word to describe him, _monster_...it seemed to be etched into his very soul. He wiped his tears away as he headed downstairs and sat on the couch waiting for Fluttershy’s return. Whether a monster can be loved or not, he wasn’t about to let her treachery go.

When Fluttershy got home it was dark and even darker still inside her house. Unable to see her own hooves in front of her she began stepping inside. The door slammed shut behind her and she saw a lamp on the table light up. She was nearly stricken backwards with surprise to see Discord on the couch glaring daggers at her. “Well it seems somepony is home rather late,” he growled lowly.

Fluttershy stood still unable to speak or move from the shock of his harsh tone and the glare his eyes gave her. “Dis-Discord?” She asked. “I thought you were at the summit?”

“Oh, Of course, you did. Isn’t that why you went to Applejack’s brother and threw yourself all over him?” Discord replied venomously. “Now I see why you insisted that I go to the summit. Very resourceful _Slutter_ shy.”

Fluttershy was hurt by his harsh words. What did she do? She had only helped Mac collect apples. “Discord I don’t know what you think happened, but nothing is going on between Big Macintosh and I. I had nothing to do so I went to Sweet Apple Acres and asked if they needed help. Granny Smith is sick and AJ said Big Mac has been doing all the collecting by himself. So I went to the orchard to help him,” Fluttershy said defensively.

Discord laughed wickedly. “Oh, my dear, but it isn’t what I _think_ happened it is what I **_know_** happened,” he said with a snap. The image of her leaning towards Mac appeared, and Fluttershy had to admit it looked like she was kissing him instead of taking an apple. “No, that’s out of context.  If you could see it at a different view you’d know I was taking an apple from him,” Fluttershy said stiffly.

Discord growled. “You know, my dear, lying does not become you, or I suppose it does since everything else I thought about you turned out to be one big charade!” He spat at her glaring daggers through his eyes. “How can you expect me to believe you when this is all the evidence we have and we can both clearly see who this supports!”

Fluttershy’s eyes began to fill with water as she felt her heart being stabbed by his sharp tongue. “Discord I would never do that to you!” She said hurtfully as tears streamed down her face. “Don’t you know that?”

Discord felt his heart ache as he saw his beloved cry, but he was far too into his rage for this to affect him. He wanted to believe her, his heart ached to believe her, but he couldn’t handle it if this whole relationship was a farce. “I used to,” he said as he teleported back to his chambers in Canterlot Castle.

DIscord fell upon his bed heart torn apart by everything he felt and believed and saw and knew, it was all mixed up into a chaotic stupor...and for once he didn’t want chaos. He cried silently as he thought about his sweet angel, but he guessed that wasn’t true anymore, which hurt more than anything.

Fluttershy ran up to her destroyed room not caring about the mess and curled up on the bed crying hard and loud unable to control herself. Her heart felt like it had been ripped into pieces and set aflame. Her chest was heavy and her stomach hurt from the strength of her sorrow. She felt worthless as she thought of how Discord must see her now, and that is what hurt the most.


	4. High N' Mighty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the sociopath that everybody is going to love to hate! I hope this Chapter is a good one for you all it was interesting to write.

To begin to understand the motives and the backstory behind our antagonist we must travel back in time when he first saw his muse. High N’ Mighty was of royal blood and he ruled over an island near Equestria, more specifically it was far west of Las Pegasus by about 100 leagues or so, called Canisequus. Now the inhabitants of the isle were, for the most part, normal ponies, but by the light of the moon they become something more feral. Their features are unique to only their race, their teeth are somewhere in between fangs and normal pony teeth, their ears were elongated and more sensitive than that of the average pony, their eyes have no visible whites, and lastly their tails had longer bones than normal allowing for more controlled movement. However, for all their differences they still held many similarities namely the ability to gain cutiemarks.

High N’ Mighty’s own cutiemark was a wolf’s paw with a golden crown atop it. He was large, pure white, red-eyed, and a unicorn. It should be abundantly clear by now to the reader that these ponies are a creature somewhere between wolf and pony, or a Werepony if you will. In accordance with the lore of these creatures of the night, they do change form during the full moon. However, being of a different bloodline High can change at will with minimal effort, something that took his family genetics centuries to perfect. Also in accordance with the lore of Wereponies their existence is kept secret from Equestrian society. This notion came from Princess Celestia, who worried that they would be hunted down out of the fear they would bring upon most ponies.

The official explanation for their existence is that they are an entirely different breed of ponies altogether, which allows their culture to mingle with Equestria’s easily. Being in his position of authority High was invited to attend every royally hosted event in Equestria, which he didn’t enjoy and would’ve stopped coming altogether had he not seen the crafty little vixen who stole his affections.

More will be said on that later, for now let’s delve back into High N’ Mighty’s past in an attempt to understand him better. Growing up the heir to the throne, he had anything and everything his heart desired. This didn’t just stop at objects and animals, no, when he became a young stallion whose hormones were running rampant this included his subjects. Indeed, he could have anypony he craved and was told that they should be honored to have his attention. However, there was one limitation to his ‘activities’, he could only have young with the mare he intended to make his queen.

When his consorts inevitably became with child they would be kept in the dungeons where in secret the baby would be birthed and slain to insure nopony knew they were even pregnant. They’d then be sworn to secrecy and should they ever tell a soul their secret the royal guard would personally make sure their immediate family and friend’s would share the same fate as the illegitimate foal. By the time he’d become a grown stallion he no longer desired pleasure of the flesh as it had become tedious. After all, half of his subjects threw themselves at his hooves, and the other didn’t dare go against him. Not to mention he’d grown tired of the way his mares looked, not that they were ugly, just that they were not as fair as the mares of Equestria.

All his life he’d been taught that as the future king he could attain anything and if that meant ponies then they would desire to be his as well, of course, who wouldn’t want to belong to a king of the most prestigious of bloodlines? No matter what was said or done against him, deep down they craved him and worshiped him, and because this was what he was taught since he was a colt he believed it wholeheartedly unable to fathom how things could be any different.

Even though he was tired of attending royal functions he decided to do so purely for appearance sake. A king had to maintain his regal stature and a part of that was attending royal events and the like. So begrudgingly High made sure to be at every single function no matter how dull or tedious. He soon learned why, all in all, this was the best decision he had ever made.

It was at the previous Grand Galloping Gala that he saw a yellow mare in a beautiful dress that complimented her fur color well and fit her just right. High was used to mares throwing themselves at him and had grown tired of them almost to the point of swearing celibacy, but then he saw this mare who had an almost intoxicating aura that pulled him towards her. He decided it was better not to approach her though as a mix matched creature was clearly trying to gain her favor and High had no intentions of competing for attention, such behaviour was beneath a stallion of his stature.

Still he could not get the mare out of his head, he was consumed by thoughts of having her for his own in the most intimate of ways. He could hardly keep his composure as the night went on and he eventually had to leave before he lost control over his more bestial desires entirely. On the way back to his yacht he called one of his servants over to him. “Yes m’lord?” The smaller timid stallion asked.

High was the largest of his kind, and rightly so, he was also the only pure white one among them. That aside he looked down upon the cowering stallion and barked out his order. “I’ve found a mare whom I find myself enthralled by. She is a yellow mare with a light pink mane and three butterflies as her cutiemark, the wings of which are pink and the body is blue. After observing her I’ve noticed she has a naturally timid nature but that she can also control it. She seems to be of some importance in Equestria as, judging by the way she carries herself, she isn’t of noble birth. I command you to follow her around until I can get one of my more suitable spies to do so. I want to know everything about her,” High N’ Mighty said in a tone that demanded respect and obedience.

“Yes, of course my liege,” the servant responded remaining low to the ground until he was out of sight.

High N’ Mighty smirked as he looked back towards Canterlot. **_Soon my precious little temptress I shall answer your siren call and nothing inhabiting this world could ever stop me. You shall be my queen, even if you don’t know you want it I shall convince you of your heart’s desires my love. Not even you yourself can stand in the way of our love._**

Several months passed and he’d learned much from his spy. His alluring succubus’s name was Fluttershy, how fitting for her natural demeanor, she lived in a cottage near Everfree Forest where she takes care of a plethora of woodland creatures, she was one of the famed Elements of Harmony, specifically Kindness, and she was in a relationship with the jumbled up mess of being from the Gala, whose name was Discord. The latter bit of information infuriated him, how could his darling little mare love such a grotesque creature? He assumed it was out of pity they were a couple, after all she was the Element of Kindness and this...thing was a charity case if ever there was one.

More months passed on and he finally saw an opportunity to claim his seductress after an agonizingly long absence. There was to be a royal summit at Canterlot Castle and being royalty he was invited to attend. This gave him the perfect reason to be there and it opened up the chance to visit the cottage of his soon to be bride. He spent no time in making arrangements to travel to Equestria and of course gathering several of his best men to silently capture the mare. He would be attending the retrieval himself but he knew nothing about covering tracks and such other minor details.

Finally, the moment had arrived for him to leave the summit and get his mare. Things were made even sweeter by some information given to him by his spies, the messed up creature and his lovely mare had a terribly dreadful argument where she ended up crying in her bed all night. Now he wasn’t thrilled about his love hurting like that by the cause of some sideshow carnival freak, but it did provide a plausible excuse for her disappearance; she had run away because she was so distraught that her special somepony would treat her so badly. All he needed to do was have one of his men forge a note in her writing.

It was easy enough to get out of attending the last day of the summit, stating that he had urgent business to attend to back in his kingdom. Nobody had even given him a second glance as he left the Castle and nobody certainly suspected anything had gone awry. High N’ Mighty gathered up his retrieval team and trotted in the direction of his love’s cottage. ** _In just a mere few minutes we shall be together my sweet. I know that at first you will be terrified and confused, but deep down you’ll see that this is the way things were meant to be._**

Meanwhile, at her cottage Fluttershy was still crying having been unable to sleep but maybe a few hours at most due to her raging emotions. She had long since stopped whimpering because her voice was beginning to hurt from the strain, but she was still rocking back and forth. “I-I’m sorry,” she said aloud in the empty room. It was all she could think of saying and it was all she could say. Her heart physically ached and it felt like it was on fire. Her eyes weren’t much better as they had become red and puffy from all of her tears and lack of sleep. Her stomach was churning from the stress, but she couldn’t get up to ‘take care of’ that if she wanted to. She didn’t have the strength to, she hadn’t eaten since the argument with Discord.

Was she in the wrong here? Should she have been at home waiting for him to return? Was it so wrong for her to leave and try and help a friend? If only she’d never taken that blasted apple! All of her problems blossomed from that one simple act and that made it worse. How could something so insignificant as an apple cause so much pain? In truth, she knew that it wasn’t the act of taking the apple, it wasn’t her leaving her cottage, and it wasn’t her fault in any way. The only thing to blame here was misunderstanding.

Fluttershy wasn’t upset with Discord, she knew his emotions were raw and open at the best of times, she could only imagine how betrayed and hurt he felt when he saw that image of her and Big Mac, and rightly so. Had the tables been turned she would have felt the same way, the only difference was Discord wasn’t the type to forgive and forget especially in the heat of the moment. The only thing she could hope for now is that come tomorrow at the end of the summit he will come back and at least things could continue, even if not on the steadiest of roads. Keeping him was enough for her, just so long as they didn’t separate.

Suddenly, there was a pounding on the door. It wasn’t like a friendly knock to inform the home owner of somepony’s presence, it was more like an officer pounding on a criminal’s door to let them know they know they are in there. Fluttershy stopped crying her sadness almost instantly replaced by fear for whatever could be at the door. She looked around her room for somewhere to hide, not wanting to be found home by the thing at the door. Finally, she shimmed under the bed just as she heard the door open. **_I know I locked it! They must’ve found a way to pick it, oh Celestia I hope they don’t find me._**

Fluttershy slowed her breathing trying to sound as quiet as possible. She could hear several hooves pounding on the floor below. She began to tremble in fear and had to use all her willpower just to keep herself from screaming or trying to run for it. Just then the hooves below her stopped and she could only hear the sound of one pony coming up the stairs. Her fur became damp with sweat and her eyes grew ever wider in terror of what was to come. She held her breath as the pony entered her bedroom.

The pony’s legs were white, which at this angle was all she could see, and from the size of his hooves he must be bigger than Big Macintosh. She felt her heart jump up into her throat as the pony began searching the room for her. After a few failed attempts the pony began to walk toward the bed, Fluttershy’s blood turned ice cold as she saw his knees bend. In a few moments she was face to face with an odd looking pony whose eyes were a blood red where they should be white. Her heart all but stopped when he smiled at her and she saw his sharp teeth.

“Well it seems that this lovely mare likes to play hide and seek. As much as I’d love to play with you I’m afraid we haven’t the time my dearest,” the pony said in a deep and rich tone. “Now we can do this reasonably, like civilized ponies, or we can do this the more painful way. Your choices are do as I say and remain unharmed or you can be difficult, which as arousing as I find feistiness wouldn’t be advised, and be forced into submission. That said I command you to withdraw from beneath your bed.”

Fluttershy took in every word and so far knew two things; 1.) this stallion had feelings for her, though more lust than anything she was sure, and 2.) she should do what he says. So without a word she came out of her hiding place. The stallion smiled at her with approval and now that she could see him she saw he was white all over, a unicorn, and he was carrying something in a saddlebag. “Good now since you’ve been very respondent to my wishes I’ll give you something to calm you,” he said as he dug out some tied cloth from his saddlebag.

As he unwrapped it she saw several white disks similar to pills in total there were three. “Take these and then lay down on your bed. I’ll take care of everything else my dearest,” he said trying to sound sweet, but only further scaring her. Fluttershy obeyed even though every atom of her was telling her not to, she was too frightened of what he might do to defy him.

As she lay on her bed she felt his body next to hers. “I’ve been admiring you from afar for quite some time now my lamb,” he cooed voice still deeper than what it should be. “I’m High N’ Mighty,King of the Isle of Canisequus. I first saw you at the Grand Galloping Gala and from that brief glance I knew you were meant to be mine. Whether you know it now or not you soon will my pet.”

Fluttershy’s terror steadily grew until she started feeling strange. Her head was fuzzy and she was so tired she couldn’t keep her eyes open or even register what was going on around her. “Mmmm sleep precious, you’ll need all the rest you can get before tomorrow,” he said gently with a kiss to her forehead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Discord had become very distant and unresponsive during the days after his argument with Fluttershy. He barely managed to make himself attend those stupid meetings and immediately after he would go into his bedchambers and lay on his bed tears flowing silently over his cheeks. He  had never felt such pain before, it was like there was a pitchfork stuck in him twisting and turning his insides relentlessly. He hadn’t eaten, drank, or slept since the argument either, being the Spirit of Chaos he had a higher tolerance for things such as dehydration, though that didn’t mean he didn’t feel that he could drink an entire ocean. Despite his intense hunger and thirst the emotional pain was too strong for him to even think about such little things as food and water.

The only thing on his mind and in his shattered heart was Fluttershy. He didn’t believe she would have done what he accused her of, but then again his pride would neither let him admit he was wrong nor would it allow him to see past the scenario of what if it was true. He had been replaying everything over and over in his head wondering if things could ever go back to the way they were or even if she would want them to. He hadn’t stopped thinking about what would happen now when the summit ended. He didn’t know what to say or do unwilling to be fooled should it be true but afraid of losing the one thing that had made his entire world come alive.

On the last day he didn’t even care the High and whatever his face was leaving, if anything hopefully that’d make the meeting shorter. He had decided to go back to Fluttershy’s cottage today, although he still didn’t know what to say or do he hoped she still want his company. He wouldn’t bring up their argument that was for sure, today he just wanted to enjoy being with Fluttershy and forget about the rest. When the meeting finally ended he immediately teleported to his chambers snapped his luggage into place and teleported to Fluttershy’s cottage his heart longing to see her again.

Upon arriving things were a bit...off. For starters, her house was spotless and it looked as if the draconequus hadn’t rampaged through it at all. Then, when he went up to Fluttershy’s room he saw everything neatly put back into place and that the broken things had been fixed almost as if they were intact. Had she not cared so much about him that she could simply move on with her life as if nothing happened? At that moment he saw the mirror and the note on it.

Removing the note with a quick jerk he read it’s contents curiously. “To anypony who finds this note, I’m leaving Ponyville!” He shouted in surprise before continuing. “I cannot live in a town that holds so many painful memories. I need to get away from everything that reminds me of what happened, most of all I need to get away from the draconequus I once called my special somepony. Goodbye signed Fluttershy.”

Discord stood stone still for a moment unable to process what he’d just read. She didn’t even say his name in the note, as if it were some kind of taboo. He wanted to think that this wasn’t written by her but it looked exactly like hers. **_So that’s how it is Fluttershy, I’m so distraught I can barely function, but you, oh, you go off on a trip to pretend this never happened! No, no, no I’m not about to let you go like this! I deserve at least some closure! This draconequus will not take this lying down, even if I have to scour all of the world, I will find you. This isn’t over my dear._**

He ripped the note into tiny pieces before teleporting back to Canterlot Castle. He had a plan in mind to help him find Fluttershy, and it involved the lunar sibling. He entered the throne room despite the royal guards threats should he do so. “Celestia, I require a word with your sister privately,” he said in a tone that wasn’t asking permission but telling an order.

“All right Discord, we shall leave you two in here for a few minutes, but be warned you will be watched by the guards,” Celestia stated as she motioned for everypony to follow her out.

When the doors shut Discord looked up at Luna and began to explain everything that happened. He didn’t care what she thought about any of it, he just wanted to give the best chance of finding Fluttershy. He started from the very beginning up until the note he found. “And that is the just of it,” he said softly. “I want your help to find Fluttershy. You can travel through ponies dreams is that not so?”

“Yes we can but thou does not know how long it would take to find one specific pony. When we find her it may be for naught, as we cannot locate where the dreamer is. Should she give us information on her whereabouts we shall tell thee,” Luna replied in her Canterlot voice.

“That’s all I ask Princess of the Night. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to begin my search for Fluttershy,” Discord replied as he snapped out of Canterlot.

The day passed with him finding no further clues in her cottage, and he bitterly accepted that as night approached it was Luna’s turn to search. Dejectedly he snapped to his pocket dimension and began coming up with ideas on where to look next. Luna looked through over a hundred dreams and came up with nothing. She relented and began to rest herself knowing she would need all her energy for tomorrow’s hunt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Fluttershy woke up with a start as she found her neck chained to a stone floor in front of an expansive fireplace. She tried to buck and struggle only to find that her back legs were put into a wooden spacer bar restricting movement in either direction. Her front legs were forced to bend to accommodate the shortness of the chain attached to the heavy metal collar around her neck. She heard a low chuckle from behind her, “It seems Sleeping Beauty is finally awake. I was worried you might sleep all day and miss the fun.”

Fluttershy tried to struggle again only to be laughed at by her tormentor. She knew this was the white unicorn from before and she was terrified by him, but she still didn’t want to resign to her fate and allow him to win. “My dear, why won’t you speak to me? Is that anyway to treat your king?” He taunted as he went around her to the fireplace.

“You’re not my king! A-And don’t think for a second I’ll ever call you that!” Fluttershy yelled defiantly through her fear.

This made the unicorn smile and, unknown to Fluttershy, furthered his want for the little mare. He didn’t respond to her outburst but he tied a muzzle around her mouth to prevent her from speaking any further. “We shall see about that precious. For now I’ll just have to continue the claiming process without your verbal consent, though I didn’t expect it anyway,” said the unicorn with a sneer.

Fluttershy barely had time to wonder what he meant before she noticed a white magic aura surrounding a hot iron brand in the fire. She knew what brands were for, but thought that their use and practice had long since been banned. She tried to yell for help but only made loud muffled cries as the unicorn walked to her left side and hovered the branding iron over her cutie mark. She barely had a second to prepare herself before he pushed the brand on her cutie mark burning the fur and singing the flesh. Her eyes were filled with tears and she screamed as her flank was racked in pain.

Worse still is the fact that for the brand to be ‘good’ it must be applied several times, and yes the times were short but that hardly mattered to the poor mare. High N’ Mighty grinned in arousal as he heard muffled cries of pain from his soon to be queen, his kingly scepter beginning to emerge from his sheath. He wasted no time in giving the other side the same mark making the mare cry out even louder. After the branding was complete he replaced the iron brand back into it’s proper place and looked upon his work.

Her cutie marks had been covered by his own which was burnt into her flesh. The mark was still an inflamed pink color and the smell of burning flesh and fur still lingered in the air. He looked upon his pet and saw tears flowing over her face as she whimpered in pain. All this was enough for his magnificent sword to unsheath fully and his arousal to peak. He had planned on waiting to take her in his chambers, but her delicious anguish had fueled his flame to a point where it could not be denied. “Oh darling your sweet whimpers and tears of pain push me to my limits. I can no longer satiate my hunger for your body, your agony has aroused me so that I must take you here and now,” he cooed into her ears. “Don’t fret my pet, I shall save your proper entrance for my bedchambers. This will simply be to control my arousal until then.”

Fluttershy tried to squirm but found the pain in her flanks to great to move much at all. She began to try and scream again only to silence herself as she felt something slick enter her rectum. It was a small lubed toy which was to ease his entrance later on. After several twists, turns, and pushes into her tight opening High withdrew the toy and applied lubrication to his own scepter. He position himself above her tight ring as he mounted his mare. Fluttershy’s mouth opened unable to scream as the large stallion forced himself past her entrance and into her rectum. He pushed further and further in until he was hilted at the base.

“Mmm, oh my darling the way you tighten around me is simply divine,” he moaned as he began to pull out to his flared tip.

Fluttershy was glad he wasn’t as long as Discord but his stallionhood was considerably wider. That coupled with the fact she was an anal virgin made this more painful than it should have been. When he was almost out of her tight passage he shoved back in with such force his regal orbs slapped against her moistening marehood. He used his magic to undo her muzzle and allow her to speak, longing to hear her cries and pleads.

Fluttershy made herself be quiet to spite the nasty stallion who was violating her innermost sanctum. Displeased by the silence High N’ Mighty bit the back of her neck hard and increased his speed. Fluttershy screamed in pain as she felt like she would be ripped in half from his rough treatment. Laughing in triumph he let go of her neck. “Oh my dear, your back passage is so tight it’s almost painful. You must be a virgin in this hole for it to be this delightful. So tell me how do you like being taken from this entrance?” He asked tauntingly as he continued to thrust.

Fluttershy bit back her cries of pain and tried to squirm once again, but barely managed to even slow him down. “Your struggling only makes you hug me tighter dearest,” he said in her ear mockingly as he continued to pump in and out of her abused plothole. “Now I shall ask you once more, how does it feel?”

Fluttershy didn’t want to answer that, how could he think this was anything but painful to her? He was only wanting her to tell him how bad it was so he could get his rocks off. High growled at her silence, she was a bit of a fighter which would make it all the sweeter when she surrendered to her most basic of desires, but right now he what he wanted more than anything were her anguished cries. “I. Said. How. Does. It. FEEL!” He roared forcing himself in as hard as he could with each word causing his orbs to make a wet smacking sound against her slit.

Fluttershy screamed in pain as she felt something within her tear, if she wanted this to end she’d have to play along. She began to cry heavily as she made herself answer his question. “It h-hurts!” She yelled in reply her voice clearly portraying the way she felt. “I hate it! Yo-Your cruel and uncaring!”

High could feel his apex within reach and his siren’s reply was enough to push him past the point of no return. Redoubling his efforts he made each thrust with as much force and speed as he could manage causing the mare beneath him to shriek from the torment. “G-Get ready my little pony, your king is about to fill you with his love,” High said with one final thrust plunging as deep as he could before finally climaxing inside her.

Fluttershy continued to cry as he came inside her bowels. She felt.. dirty and violated, as if this somehow tarnished her. When he finished he pulled out allowing the excess amount of his seed to spill onto the floor which had become somewhat pink as it mixed with her blood. “I promise that this will get easier my precious. Eventually, you’ll accept what your body wants and succumb to me more than willingly,” he cooed to her as he went around to her face and looked her in the eyes.

She spat in his face in a mixture of defiance and disgust. How could he possibly think any part of her wanted this? “I don’t know what has possessed you to think that any part of me would ever want you,” she said with as much spite as she could muster.

High wiped off her spit calmly and smiled at her as he chuckled. “Oh, is that so?” He asked as he went around to her plot. “What’s this then?” He touched her wet slit with a hoof and to emphasize his point he rubbed all around her opening covering his hoof with her slick juices.

“Seems to me that this part of you wants me,” he said as he gently pushed the tip of his hoof in her slick entrance. Fluttershy hated how her own body betrayed her, she didn’t want this yet here she was wet and aching at this fiend’s touch.

“No, it’s not that,” she defended. “I don’t want you, it’s just a reaction to stimulation.”

He tsked and stopped messing with her marehood. “My dearest pet you must realize how you are lying to yourself. I hadn’t even touched you yet when I started mounting I already saw you wet with longing. Those lips up there may lie, but the lips down here aren’t capable of it,” He said as he gave a tentative lick to her slit.

Fluttershy remained silent unable to deny the truth in what he said. Why had she become aroused by his advances? It wasn’t what she wanted, but that didn’t stop her from feeling like a whorse. She whimpered at his touch and hung her head down in shame. High N’ Mighty smiled in his triumph as he walked around to her face, “Shh, don’t cry anymore my pet. Soon you’ll accept what you crave and I’ll be more than happy to give it to you. Save your energy for tonight love,” he cooed gently.

Fluttershy felt him remove the chain from her collar and she lifted herself up. High released her hind legs from the spacer and then motioned for her to follow him. Tired and in pain she did as she was told without argument. They walked on the stone floor until they came to a spiral staircase leading up. It took some time to traverse as Fluttershy’s legs were sore and stiff. Finally, they made it to a door at the top of the staircase. High opened it with a push and Fluttershy could see that this must be his bedroom.

There was but a single large bed in the middle of the room that had silk curtains tied back to the posts. The bed itself looked soft and it had a blood red blanket on top of white sheets. “You get comfortable on the bed. I’ll draw the curtains and join you shortly,” he told her. Dejectedly Fluttershy obeyed and climbed on top of the bed laying down on her side legs tucked in close. Had circumstances been different she would’ve enjoyed the lavishness of the bed and it’s sheets. She rested her head on the softest pillow she’d ever felt and waited for her tormentor to join her.

High attached another chain to her collar before releasing the curtains so that they surrounded the bed on all sides, offering privacy for its occupants. After the last curtain had been drawn shut he joined his mare on the bed. As he expected she had her back turned towards him, this didn’t discourage him though as he saddled up next to her and wrapped a large forehoof around her tiny body. She quivered at his touch and could only just stop herself from whimpering or shivering in fear.

High N’ Mighty pulled her as close as physically possible placing her head against his chest. He had never felt quite so complete, he finally had the one thing he’d sought after for so long. As he felt her warmth against his he vowed never to let her go. He smirked silently as she began to cry, soon she would be crying in joy, but for now her suffering brought him great pleasure. He felt his scepter begin to reemerge as she continued to fuel his fire. “You’re mine now my precious little one, and you always will be. I will never let anything take you away from me,” he whispered in her ear and positively beamed when her tears began to flow more heavily.

**_You will give yourself to me, it is inevitable my sweet, but until then I’ll let your fire fuel mine. I promise you that within a week you shall obey my every command, and within another week you will want to obey and please me. It’ll be so delectable to see your eyes fill with want and your mouth begging me to mount you and rut you like a wild beast. I’ll please you far better than that miserable excuse for a creature ever could._ **

 


	5. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Fluttershy, poor Discord, evil High.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this one is well adequate....STILL I hope you enjoy :P

Fluttershy’s will was slowly breaking as her tormentor forced her to near climax only to deny her at the last second. At first, her anger at this beast had been enough for her to withstand this agonizing tease, but this had been going on for three straight hours. It was all she could do to force herself to be quiet and to be perfectly still, not giving him any satisfaction from her suffering. He was using his magic to tell the exact moment to stop stimulating her, and after so long it became very effective.

They were on his bed still not having moved since waking up. He was using his tongue and hoof to play with her sopping wet mound. Despite her giving very little to work with, his arousal was more than peaked as his scepter throbbed achingly. However, he had waited so long to get her he could wait as long as it took for her to submit.

“My little mare, things would be so much easier if you’d only succumb to me,” High N’ Mighty said as he continued his onslaught of her nethers. “All I ask is for you to beg me to let you finish.”

Fluttershy bit her lower lip in order to restrain them from betraying her for the sweet relief he offered. Things continued like this for quite some time and with each denied orgasm Fluttershy’s will was waning. High was relentless, he had nowhere to be and nothing to do so all his attention and time was devoted to making his bride see what she truly wanted. Finally, as yet another orgasm approached its apex, Fluttershy couldn’t fight it anymore.

“Pl-please,” she begged almost silently as she began to cry.

High had heard the mare certainly, but that wasn’t good enough for him, his new mare had to surrender completely to him. “Pardon? I’m afraid I didn’t catch that my pet,” he taunted wickedly as he slowed his teasing hoof.

“Please,” she said louder as her tears began to flow over her cheeks.

High required a little more from his love to finish her off. “Oh, Please what?” He asked. “And when begging me a boon you must say ‘my king’ after the request.”

Fluttershy cried heavily now ashamed of her own body and mind betraying her. She knew things would only continue if she didn’t do as he said, but if she did that was giving herself to him. As the climax grew ever closer it became increasingly difficult to think rationally. Just at the point where he was to stop she couldn’t fight any longer, “Please let me finish…...my king!”

High chuckled in triumph before using his magic to stimulate every part of her nethers. This caused a nearly immediate response as Fluttershy couldn’t help but squirm under all of the stimulation. Neither could she hold back the long moan of pleasure as she finally orgasmed. It had to have been one of the most painfully pleasurable experiences of her entire life. Her entire body reacted to the long awaited release and this only caused her to cry harder.

Fluttershy curled up into a ball and hid her face behind her hair. High cooed to her as he lifted her face to look at him. He gave her a long, tender kiss that left them both gasping for air afterwards. “Oh, my lovely mare, please don’t cry. There’s no reason to be ashamed of accepting what you want. Your body knows more about what you want than you do right now, so it’s only natural for you to be against it. It’s my task as your king and stallion to bring out the true you,” High said sweetly. “Now uncurl so I may give you your gift for being such a good little pet.”

Fluttershy did as she was told without any fuss being too upset to do anything else. High gently turned her onto her back and spread her legs revealing her dripping marehood. He bent his head so that his horn was even with her entrance and thrust it in. Fluttershy felt a warmth radiating from the horn within her for a few seconds until High withdrew with an indignant grunt of disgust. “What?” She asked concerned that there was something wrong with her.

He ignored her for a moment his anger and sheer abhorrence climbing to uncontrollable levels. Had he been a lesser stallion he would have pounded her into the bed, and not with his scepter either, but being of royal blood such uncouth violence was far beneath him. After gathering most of his composure he turned to face his mate barely managing to restrain himself from hurting her.

“I was going to force you into a heat,” he started in a huff, “but you’ve already been impregnated! No doubt by that mix and match, patchwork freak!” The last bit he spat out positively dripped with venom from his anger and revulsion.

Fluttershy’s jaw dropped, she was pregnant?! But they’d been careful, when she’d gone into heat they never had sex. How could this be possible?! She came to the sudden realization almost as soon as she began questioning the revelation, it all made sense, in some chaotic sort of way, this was Discord, nothing made sense with him it was only natural that his method of procreation would be just as chaotic as the rest of him. However it had happened, it happened, and now she had a little creature growing inside her. As the thought came to her her face contorted in horror, what would this tyrant do to her unborn foal!?

“You stay away from my foal!” She screamed as she curled protecting her stomach.

“Oh please, as if I don’t have better things to do than kill that freak’s unborn spawn,” High spat hotly. “No, you shall carry that… thing to term and deliver it.”

Fluttershy felt somewhat better as he said that, though she couldn’t have known that he planned to kill it once it was born just as he’d done with all his other illegitimate heirs. She uncurled as he got up clearly disgusted by this new information. Fluttershy was relieved as he left her alone on the bed with her thoughts.

**_I wonder what you’ll look like, with your father there’s really no telling. At this thought she chuckled and nuzzled her stomach lovingly. No matter what you look like my little one your father and I will love you. I only hope that your father will find me before you’re born._ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Discord facepalmed with his lionpaw as he growled in annoyance. “How can you just stand here organizing books when one of your friends is missing?! The most timid and frail at that!” Discord bellowed at a very vexed Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight used her magic to organize her books on the shelves by author and subject, though Discord was making it nearly impossible to concentrate. “Look Discord, me and the girls have already convened on the matter and we all came to the conclusion that if she left a note, that was in her writing, and her house wasn’t in shambles odds are she left of her own accord, and as such we should obey her wishes and just allow her to come back of her own accord. If you don’t think that I worry every second for her, I do, but sometimes being a friend is hard and means doing things you don’t like to. That’s why I’m going through my entire ocean of books and organizing each one into specific categories and then alphabetized by author! It’s the same reason Pinkie has been baking non-stop , why Rarity has been sewing and embroidering, why Rainbow Dash has been training harder without rest, and why Applejack has been working as hard and fast as she can...it’s all so we keep busy so we don’t get caught up in ‘what ifs’ and go gallivanting off to find her and most likely only succeeding in driving her further away. Before you start questioning the bond of our friendship maybe you should look at your part in this,” Twilight said exasperated. “Please, just go, I’m done discussing this with you.”

Discord’s eyes blazed with fiery anger, literally they had combusted, and he hissed like a snake that had had enough provocation. “Fine, I have more important things to do than argue with a stubborn, ignorant pony,” he huffed as he snapped his fingers.

Discord teleported himself to his house and flopped on the couch momentarily giving himself a break from everything. He had been trying to gather clues and convince others that something wasn’t right. He was shocked at how her ‘friends’ reacted to her disappearance. Though he couldn’t blame how they felt, after all there was a note, plausible cause, and there was no signs of anything being disturbed. Still, something about this didn’t sit well with him. Fluttershy had always been so timid and often second guessed herself, he couldn’t buy that she would do anything this drastic so quickly.

His search had unfortunately added up to practically nil, which was another odd thing about this whole affair, it all seemed to well covered. Surely she would have left something that he could go on even if only by accident. His only hope now was that Luna could find her in the sea of dreamers and that she would know anything about where she was. Discord sat up and looked at the floor sullenly. He missed her, her kindness, her laughter, her teasing, her smile, her beauty, but most of all he missed her, her entire being. In all of his long life no other creature could ever hope to control his chaotic mischief, yet somehow this little, timid, yellow mare could bend him to her will almost effortlessly.

Discord began to curse himself for being so hotheaded with her. If he’d known it may be the last he’d see of her he would’ve held her and never let her go. He cursed the fact that the archaic magic only worked if the caster had an approximate area where they thought the subject would be, such as Ponyville. He decided it would be better to sleep for a little and regain some of his strength from the sleepless nights prior. As he lay upon the couch he was plagued by thoughts of Fluttershy and his part in all this.

 _ **I should have let her speak her peace, if she did run away I don’t blame her, but I still want to hear it from her and not some note. I just wish I could hold her and tell her how much she means to me. I’d give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking back at me.**_ Pop cultural references that don’t make sense to anyone in this universe aside, he was incomplete without her and he knew it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **  
  
**

High avoided going back to his bedchamber for the rest of the day, and only even thought about it when he sent servants up to feed and care for his mare. He couldn’t get past the fact that she, his queen, had become impregnated by a grotesque wretch like that beast. The fact that her first foal would not even be his infuriated him to no end. He had to wait for this monstrosity to be born before his seed would even have a chance at making her conceive. Still, he would derive such pleasure from killing that mutant’s spawnling, he would have to be careful not to end it too quickly so he could enjoy every cry of agony the detestable whelp could muster.

It was with this thought that he began to ascend the stairs towards his bedchambers, his kingly stallionhood throbbing with arousal from the thought of torturing his pathetic rival’s spawn. As he entered his bedchamber he saw his queen sleeping in a curled position looking innocent as ever. He crept over to her carefully and positioned himself stealthily above her entrance. With a malicious smile he thrust in, uncaring that she was dry and unprepared.

Fluttershy awoke with a start and whined loudly in the sudden unexpected pain. Unmoved by this High continued pumping into his mare with great force, each thrust becoming easier as her vaginal walls began to coat themselves with her juices. Fluttershy struggled a bit under his weight to no avail which caused High to laugh. “Oh my pet why do you continue to deny your desires?” He chuckled. “It only makes things harder for you.”

Fluttershy ignored him and kept squirming defiantly, only succeeding in causing her walls to tighten around him. Oh,” he moaned, “darling I simply adore the way you wiggle and tighten around me. Though, I’m not sure why you try so hard to escape me when it is futile. You were never so defiant with that beast and I know I am significantly better than it could ever be.”

Fluttershy’s eyes heated up in fury. He could say all he wanted about her, but bringing Discord into this moment of torture kindled her anger. He had taunted her and physically abused her, this was the straw that broke the camel's back, trying to taunt her using her special somepony’s personage as if it was an awful thing. In an act of defiance and anger she threw back her head suddenly slamming into High’s face with surprising force causing him to fall backwards off the bed.

He landed with a heavy thud and felt blood running down his face. The bitch had busted his head open, not fatally but enough for a good gash. High began seeing red as his anger grew, this bitch needed to be taught a lesson. With a loud growl-like sound he stood up bearing his sharp teeth and his ears turned backwards in a show of aggression. High had snapped, if she wanted to play hardball he would more than happily oblige, his anger overcame his pain as he hobbled to the bed. He wiped the blood off on the sheets and then used his magic to force her down on the bed. “You think I tortured you before, well my little _cunt_ let me show you torture!” He shrieked madly.

He bit down forcefully on her wing and revelled in the taste and smell of her blood while she screamed in pain. He pulled as hard as he could causing her wing to dislocate, he continued this motion until her skin began to split revealing the muscle beneath. As she continued to scream he changed tactics and began biting where the skin split at the joint that attaches the wing to her back. With each powerful bite he pulled upwards mangling the muscle to beyond useless and getting closer to his goal. Fluttershy had never been in so much physical pain before, she felt as if she could pass out at any moment but fate was a cruel mistress and she remained awake through the entire process.

With one final tug the wing came off, he chuckled victoriously, his work half done and thus his punishment almost administered to its fullest. Not wasting a moment he begun to do the same with the other wing filled with adrenaline from the rush of blood and pleasure. Fluttershy could no longer feel her left wing and she came to the realization that he was removing them entirely as some sort of sick sense of justice. Her body was racked with agony as he pressed on almost gleefully. Finally, he removed her right wing and tossed it on the floor next to its twin.

Fluttershy was relieved when she saw the darkness in her vision, she welcomed the abyss and the respite it promised. She began to dream of Discord and their times together, and of how her child would look. Without warning though a bright light emerged and she could see something coming from it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Luna had been going into pony’s dreams at random intervals throughout the day, just in case her sleep pattern wasn’t the same as it had been in Ponyville. She could’ve been sleeping by day and travelling by night for all Luna knew.  At any rate, this was taking it’s toll and the Princess of the Night, she could miss vital information about Equestria during her ‘sleep’ state, she would also be powerless to protect herself from harm, not to mention the general fatigue she would feel from too much time spent in her sleep state.

Luna knew the odds of finding Fluttershy wasn’t very good in the sea of subconsciousness that had neither rhyme nor reason and therefore had no real form of navigation. The only real way to traverse the terrain was to keep moving forward. She could see bits and pieces of the dreams without entering them, however, which helped somewhat in determining whether or not she should even enter a particular dream realm. For instance, Rainbow Dash dreaming about joining the Wonderbolts was clearly not a dream that Fluttershy would be having.

Through it all Luna managed to keep a semi-positive outlook on things, for one Fluttershy’s subconscious was here somewhere and all she had to do was find it, that in and of itself sounded simple enough. Besides she was the all powerful Princess of the Night, her strength only rivaled by Celestia’s. If anyone could do it she could, but that still didn’t fend off the doubts that gnawed at her mind.

As she flew over the sea of dreams for the third time that day she caught a promising glimpse of Discord through the mists of one particular subconscious. Without hesitation she dove into the dream realm and with a blinding light materialized inside. She was hoping against all odds that she had finally found Fluttershy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ****  


Fluttershy’s eyes finally saw the figure as the light died down, it was...oh sweet Celestia could it be? Wiping her eyes in disbelief she glanced over at the figure again. Celestia be praised it was Luna! With a squee of delight she ran over to the Princess and nuzzled into her neck with tears of joy streaming down her face. “Oh Luna, I knew you could go into pony’s dreams but I could never imagine that you’d use your gift to find me,” Fluttershy sniffled.

“Why not? Thou art my friend, though I must admit it isn’t just of my vocation that I scoured the dream world in search of you,” Luna said gently as she bowed her head to nuzzle the little yellow pegasus.

Fluttershy managed to stop crying and looked up at Luna with a slightly puzzled look. “Who else asked you to come? I thought that they had covered their tracks? I only thought you had come because you were just concerned on my whereabouts,” she said quizzically.

“While whoever ‘they’ are did cover their misdeeds, Discord was concerned and pleaded with me to search for you in the dream world. As you are my friend also I had thought about doing so myself, but with his concern it left no doubt in my mind,” Luna replied.

Fluttershy could’ve started crying all over again, Discord, the one who had been convinced she had cheated, was worried about her. This was the best news she’d had in a while. The fact that Discord still cared for her, if only a little, almost overpowered all of the pain she’d received from High N’ Mighty. As she thought about that odious stallion her spirits fell, how could they rescue her if she had forgotten where she was? For all she knew she was an a remote island in the middle of nowhere with no trace on any map.

Luna interrupted her train of thought as she spoke again. “Fluttershy, I realize that it may be hard to do this, but I must ask for you to allow me into your subconscious,” Luna said.

“But I thought you were already in my dream?” Fluttershy asked thoroughly confused.

“No, no, my little pony, I mean into the inner subconscious, inside your head so to speak. It would allow us to see everything that has happened,” Luna replied gently.

Fluttershy was tempted to ask if she needed to know everything, but Fluttershy already knew the answer to that question. If she wanted to be rescued the Princess of the Night would have to go through all her memories, besides Fluttershy wasn’t even sure if you could block out certain memories from the Princess. “All right, but it’s not pretty,” Fluttershy said almost inaudibly.

Suddenly, Fluttershy felt a sharp prick in her head as if she’d been stabbed with a needle, but just as quickly as it had appeared it left. As she lifted her head to look up at Luna she felt tears drop onto her face. Had Luna seen everything already? How could she have done it so quickly? Before Fluttershy could respond Luna pulled away from her.

“I’m sorry little one. We shall do the best we can in order to rescue you from this awful stallion,” Luna said trying to hold back anymore tears. “I wouldst stay and try to comfort thee but you are already waking up. Time is a fickle thing, and in dreams it becomes so distorted one can hardly tell how much has passed...hold on my dear friend, we will be there soon.”

Luna left in a light blue mist leaving Fluttershy alone inside her dream realm. This didn’t last long, however, as she felt herself being pulled out of the dream. Fluttershy was dragged back into reality with cold water being poured over her back and pain between her shoulder blades where her wings lay...laid. With the realization that she no longer had wings she turned her head backwards and saw that the wound had been stitched up.  She also noted that she was in a washbasin of some kind with water all around her flank as she was in a sitting position to allow easier access to her back.

She looked around to see who was pouring water on her and sure enough it was the cause of her pain. Without a word High continued to rinse her wound and then pushed her to indicate she should get out of the washbasin. She did as he wanted and sat down a little distance away as High emptied the basin. A few moments later she feels a soft towel drying her back, followed by gauge being wrapped around her upper half covering her sewed up wounds.

“I hope you realize that I had to do this,” High said in a low tone as he finished covering her stitched area. “You forced my hoof, you dared to hurt your king and stallion and as such you had to be punished. Your lucky I love you so dearly or you wouldn’t have gotten away with just wing removal. Had you been any other mare I would have you blinded and tied up for my soldiers to use as they please until you perished. At any rate, I want you to know that this is not how I want to treat you, and I’m truly sorry it came to this.”

Fluttershy couldn’t believe that he saw no fault in himself. Well, she could but she didn’t want to believe that anypony could be so cruel and self-righteous as to justify physically altering somepony. It was odd though, the feeling of not having wings, or rather lack of feeling. It was like having a leg removed, you always kind of just took it for granted and thought of it as ‘it’s there’, but when it’s gone you feel like it should still be there and almost fool yourself into thinking it is until you try to use it only to find it’s gone.

“Let’s retire for the night, it’s late and you’ve had an eventful day,” High said as he trotted next to his queen. “Besides, I never did get to finish.”

 


	6. Discord to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some progress!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello so this is the latest Chapter so far. Meaning I'm still working on the next one heh. Anywho, I hope you all enjoy it:P Also, Celestia is the only one who knows the truth behind Canisequus, she kept it secret from everyone including Luna.

Discord was at his wits end, he’d looked in every nook and cranny searched high and low and even looked in sock drawer! Okay the last one was highly unlikely to lead to anything anyway but he felt he should check just in case. He began biting nervously at his talons and pacing around his house trying to think of something **ANYTHING** that he could do to find Fluttershy. At this point he was beyond anger, his only thought was making sure Fluttershy was safe.

Of course, he wanted to hold her and smother her with his affection, but if she had run off just knowing that she was safe would be enough for him. Sure it would hurt but not a fraction of the pain not knowing was causing. He stopped his pacing and jumped out of the rut he had created in his floor. _**Nice now not only do I have a missing marefriend, I have just made a moat around my couch.**_

Discord sighed and flopped onto his couch placing his hands over his face as he began to feel his emotions begin to get the better of him. **_Everything I touch… everything… gets ruined or destroyed. I was never meant to have a special somepony. I should have known that from the start I couldn’t change what I am…. the Spirit of Choas and Disharmony... destined to crush everything pure and innocent._**

A light filled the room and Discord had barely enough time to regain his composure before the Princess of the Night was in his face. “We have found Fluttershy!” She said in her booming Canterlot Voice.

Discord flailed backwards so hard in surprise his entire couch tipped and after getting up from the floor he looked just as shocked as he had been while flailing. “Y-You mean you know where she is?!” Discord practically squeed in his shocked joy.

At this Luna's expression turned into a more sombre one, which immediately caused Discord’s heart to sink, she bit her bottom lip in thought for a moment before responding. “I do not know the location myself,but I have the name...that is not what is the most disturbing news however…” she trailed off.

Discord froze and his blood began to run cold, which even though he was somewhat serpentine was not a normal thing, a feeling of dread began crawling into his mix of emotions. His face was unreadable as Luna waited for his signal to continue. “What is then?” He asked eyes looking down at the ground his voice devoid of any emotion whatsoever. He had so many strong negative emotions flooding through him it was hard enough to keep them under control, much less do that and let the others out. He opted instead to push his emotions down into the deepest depths of his being and continue the conversation without any pause for comfort or pity, neither of which he wanted at this current point in time.

“Well, she is being held against her will by someone who pretends to love her but is very twisted. He is doing…..unpleasant things to her that relate to his false love. He has taken her wings from her in a manner most barbaric...but there is something I know that you will want to hear,” Luna finished her calculated speech. She was trying to be vague without lying or downsizing the situation that Fluttershy found herself in.

Discord scoffed at that, what could he possibly want to hear? That she still loved him? He would want to hear that but those words would be meaningless coming from the mouth of a different pony, even if it was true. He would have to hear his beloved say that herself for him to truly believe it in his soul and in his heart. He was about to say he didn’t want to hear when Luna’s gaze stopped him.

“She’s with foal, your foal,” Luna said in a tone that was simple and happy but also had an underlying sadness to it. “He shall not harm the child but it is still concerning that the mother should undergo such distress.”

Discord practically turned to stone for a third time, and this time without those blasted Elements of Harmony, his heart felt like it stopped, he froze in place, and his expression never changed. Fluttershy, his Fluttershy, was pregnant with his child. He felt determination rising within his chest causing his heart to beat at its best and his body to heat up to a fiery degree. As if she wasn’t enough motivation, he now had another that he had to rescue her from the clutches of whatever fiend had dared to take his special somepony away. He felt rejuvenated and ready for anything that anypony could throw at him, he had anger in equal parts to his happiness sure but he vowed to himself that he would get her back and that alone kept the anger at bay, after all he would need to use it against whoever this despicable excuse for a life form was.

Discord mulled over what it could possibly look like while he began to pace yet again. The news was very bittersweet given the circumstances, but still some part of him couldn’t help but be excited. He was becoming a little lost in his musings however and he had to slap himself into his senses. He’d have plenty of time for this when Fluttershy was safe and sound, but right now he had to focus on her. Discord felt alive, like there was no battle he couldn’t survive feeling like this, feeling _ALIVE_.

Luna almost couldn’t bring herself to finish what she was going to say that he’d want to hear. “If it m-means anything she didn’t kiss the Element of Honesty’s brother,” she said softly not wanting to bring him down from his newfound state.

Discord almost choked at that, it all seemed so petty now, and he had been in the wrong the entire time. A part of him always knew he should’ve trusted Fluttershy but he didn’t want to be tricked into falling for her more if the unthinkable were true. He’d never had friends before, much less a marefriend. It was much easier never letting anyone in, but it was oh so lonely. Discord didn’t regret anything about deciding to reform, true it hadn’t been a sincere effort in the beginning but should that matter if the result was a new draconequus with a better outlook on friendship? If you asked anypony else he supposed that they would say something along the lines of it somehow ‘tainted the true intent of friendship’ or some other similar hogwash.

“It doesn’t,” he said simply not wanting to go into it any further. “The only thing that matters to me at this point is Fluttershy’s and our unborn’s safety. So pardon me for being so… direct right now but surely you can understand the pertinence of the situation, as well as my own overwhelming need to protect the one thing that has made my life worth living. Oh and I would like to point out I’ve lived for centuries so when I say something made my life worth living I mean it with an unwavering certainty backed by the hands of time. Ahem, at any rate you will tell me, in detail, no more of this vague breadcrumb stuff, what she has been going through, I can handle the knowledge and furthermore I feel that for her sake I should know what she’s been going through. You will also tell me everything you know about who has her, where she is, and if you possess the information…. how she feels….not that that would change anything mind you, I’m mostly just hoping she still likes me at least. Even if she hates me though, I will do anything within my power to rescue her, because I love her. Now Princess, pray, tell me all it is that I have asked.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**  
  
**Fluttershy woke up sore all over, her stitched wounds where her wings used to be were throbbing in a constant hum of pain, her more sensitive areas felt torn and soiled. She could take the physical pain, even though anypony else would’ve pinned her for a weakling due to her timid nature she could take a lot of pain, but the taunting about her body reacting to his unwanted touches and the false comforting after each session of violence. It was beginning to be more than her fragile heart could handle, not that she believed any of what High N’ Mighty was saying but a pony could only withstand so much before giving in and breaking. **  
**

High had a forehoof wrapped around his pet and the blanket came up just to his midsection. Fluttershy wanted to get out of his grasp, but she knew it’d be pointless to fight the stallion. Soon, he would awaken and the whole cycle of torture would begin anew, a never-ending spiral of pain and humiliation that would drag her down even further into the pits of despair. Fluttershy wished with all her heart that she could see Discord again and tell him how much he means to her. Even if he was still mad at her at least she could talk to him one last time should he decide to leave her for good.

After this, Fluttershy couldn’t blame him….he thought she cheated, and now she’d been ruined in the filthiest ways possible. She felt like every wound and mark made her less than what she was somehow. She knew it wasn’t her fault, but it didn’t stop her from thinking she was now no longer pure. Not that she had been completely innocent before, but she hadn’t done anything with anypony that wasn’t her special somepony...and now….she was tainted.

Tears streamed down her face as she thought of Discord and how he’d react to this. Would he think the same as she did? Fluttershy couldn’t blame him if he did, besides, after being tarnished this much if she ever got home did she really think she could find anypony to love, much less Discord? No, nopony wanted something that was broken, especially not another pony. More than that though Discord deserved better, after everything he’d been through he deserved more than a broken Pegasus mare without any wings.

Her thoughts then shifted to the little one growing inside her, the only good thing in this time of darkness. Of course, she wanted Discord to be a part of the child’s  life, but she wouldn’t force him into anything. Fluttershy closed her eyes in an attempt to get back to sleep...it was the only time when she wasn’t in pain. She let her mind focus on her little foal and forget everything else, if only for the moment, as she drifted back into an uneasy slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **  
  
**

Luna had finished relaying everything she knew to Discord and was trying to gauge his reaction to it all, which was about what one would expect…a mix between anger, fear, and distress. Discord was now pulling on his ears as if that would make what he had heard any better. Fluttershy was alone and terrified on some island with a psychopath monarch who was subjecting her to sexually explicit tortures of the worst caliber, and  trying to then persuade her it was her desire and that she was meant to be his. What’s worse is that she, the poor, delicate thing that she is, believes on some level that it is her fault and that this somehow made her less than what she was. His angel thought she was worthless because of this...this monster and what he was doing to her. Discord’s eyes flared with a burning hatred for the stallion who called himself ‘High N’ Mighty’. He stopped his pulling and clenched his fists down to his sides as his anger began to overpower his other emotions.

The fact that she still loved him was beyond anything he could hope for, but it was so painful to know that she thinks she is too tarnished to be loved. How could anypony harm the kindest, most timid, and sweetest mare in all of Equestria? It was more vile than any of his ‘crimes’ he committed before he reformed. He’d never intentionally hurt a pony physically, he was never one for blood anyway, made him nauseous. He was more mischievous than anything and only wanted to bring a little chaos into the way too orderly world, but this...this was single handedly the worst thing he had ever heard of.

“So we know she’s been taken by that dignitary that left the summit early, that High N’ Mighty blowhard, to an island called Canisequus. But we have about as much of an idea where that is as the holy grail! And worse somehow she thinks that this defames her in my eyes, as if it were her fault!” Discord huffed grinding his teeth as his eyes combusted into flames of anger. “To top it all off he’s taken her wings and branded her like she was livestock!”

Luna could almost feel heat radiating from his body as she visually saw his anger rise. “We may not know where the island is but surely Twilight must know something! She has many tomes and scrolls of old that may be of some use? Of all the ponies in Equestria she’d be the one to have something of value for our current predicament,” Luna suggested trying to hide her unease in her tone.

Discord rolled his now normal eyes and pouted a little. **_Oh why hadn’t I thought about using the purple pony and her various historical artifacts, maps, charts, books, scrolls, tomes, and the like? I know! Because she doesn’t believe that there is anything wrong and practically kicked me out! Though this time I have the Princess of the Night to back me up on this, and it’s not like Twilight, the plot kissing pony, to go against anything either of the Princesses say._** Discord scratched his chin in thought before deciding to put his pride aside and ask the Element of Magic for her assistance, if only for Fluttershy’s sake.

“Fine, we’ll ask the egghead for help. However, we are not getting anypony else involved in this, because the less ponies know about what happened  the better...for her sake. She doesn’t need everypony knowing what we know, furthermore I’m quite sure that Fluttershy would prefer to tell if she ever did. We do this discretely and swiftly,” Discord said authoritatively.

Luna nodded in agreement as Discord disappeared without a further word. She sighed at his hastiness which was sure to scare Twilight as he appeared in the dark, out of thin air, eyes burning with rage. Her horn glowed as she let her magic envelope her body and transport her through time and space into Twilight’s new house, and as predicted she heard a scream of fright as she turned to look at Twilight who was still in bed with Discord hovering over her.

“Discord! What are you doing here?!” Twilight cried out in a voice both tired and angry. “I’m NOT discussing the nature of Fluttershy’s disappearance with you for the umptenth time! Now unless you have something substantial you NEED to converse with me get out of my house!”

Discord scoffed and smirked at her as he hovered over to Luna who’d arrived just in time to witness this delightful scene. **_Oh Twilight, you have no idea how wrong you are. We are going to discuss Fluttershy, and I will find out everything you know about this weird race of hybrid ponies and where they live. If you don’t know anything well, I think the incentive to find out the information will be more than enough._**

Twilight rubbed her eyes and was about to tell Discord to leave again when she noticed Princess Luna was in the room as well. If Luna was here then something really important was going on, especially for her to come so late, and not in a dream. “Princess Luna? What’s going on?” She inquired as she dragged herself out of bed.

Discord drowned out most of the long explanation, mostly because he really didn’t want to hear it again. The first time had been bad enough, and now he felt like he could actually break down into angry/sad tears, and although he was no longer literally ‘made of stone’ he preferred to keep his emotions that way. After all, immortal beings with unimaginable, limitless power shouldn’t have such trivial things as emotions control them….should they? Happiness is another thing entirely as a being such as him should be happy, but in extreme circumstances he had shown other less dignified emotions. No, Fluttershy wouldn’t think he was weak for showing sadness, he had every right to be sad...she’d tell him it would be okay to cry. She’d even console him and tell him everything would be okay….. _but she wasn’t here_. Tears began to stream down his face, and there was _nothing_ he could do to make them stop.

Discord wasn’t even aware the tears had started welling up in his eyes until they began to flow. Now all he could think about was Fluttershy and how perfect she was; how she would always laugh at his jokes and stories even if they weren’t funny, how she would nuzzle against him on the couch late at night and just fall asleep on him with a small smile plastered to her face, how she was always very patient with him and his stunts no matter how out of hand they got (she would even help fix his shenanigans), the way her face crinkled when she laughed, they way she….the way she….. well just the way she did _everything_. He sat on Twilight’s bed hunched over with his face in his hands as he sobbed his body wracked with anguish. Discord couldn’t tell when the two Princesses had ceased talking, nor did he care, but now they were both standing together a little ways away and unable to say anything, just glancing over at Discord with wet eyes.

Discord continued to weep as Twilight led Luna over to where she kept her older tomes and scrolls not wanting to disturb the emotionally distraught draconequus. “Now Princess, I don’t recall anything about Canisequus off the top of my head, but if there is information on it, it has to be here somewhere,” Twilight whispered to Luna as she browsed display cases and shelves. “I’m sorry I didn’t believe Discord before…..I could’ve….I don’t know….done something.”

Luna used her magic to lift up a particularly neglected looking book, not that it looked rotted or mildewed (Twilight would never allow that) it just looked like it hadn’t been moved in quite some time, much less opened. As she opened it and used her horn to light the pages she felt sympathy for Twilight, but there was no way she could have known. “Twilight, it is not thine fault. Thou had only the best of intentions in mind. Help us find Fluttershy now and worry not of the past,” Luna said softly.

Twilight felt a little better from Luna’s words, but still couldn’t help but feel she should’ve known something was wrong, she was supposed to be the smart one and yet here she was completely in the dark on perhaps the most important thing in her life. She sighed and glanced at some of the, um, yet to be labeled writings. With any luck they would be able to find something out by morning. As she was about to open a book she heard the sound of sobbing cease.

Discord had finally managed to stop himself from crying so heavily, now it was a much more manageable few drops at a time. He had to help the girls search for information. He trudged over to where they had gone, not even feeling up to teleport. When he reached them he cleared his throat and looked towards the floor. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I-I shouldn’t have br-broken down like that. Let’s look for this stuff now.”

Luna almost wanted to console the poor, heartbroken draconequus but knew that they had to get to looking, plus he probably wanted to be left alone for the moment. So Luna returned her attention to the writings she had been studying before Discord came to join them. Twilight’s heart ached for Discord, something she never thought possible, he was still crying, though less audibly and viciously. Any doubts she had had about his relationship with Fluttershy had been swept away in the torrent of his tears.

Discord made sure that whatever he inspected was far enough from his face that it wouldn’t get wet splotches but close enough that he could see everything clearly. His hands shook as he picked up a book and opened it, as the words shook viciously with his hands he decided to just use his magic to hold the book instead. It took him longer than usual for him to read or analyze anything because every so often he’d have to wipe his eyes because they’d make everything go blurry. Over time the tears stilled and he could continue reading without any hindrance. **_Don’t worry Fluttershy, I’ll find you. I’ll find you_**.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **  
  
**

High N’ Mighty yawned and glared at the sunlight streaming into his chambers. Why did morning have to come so blasted soon?! Oh well, at least he had a nice distraction until he had to return to his kingly duties, that he’d been neglecting. What were a few missed appointments and dead peasants to a king? Nothing, he could always charm his way back into good graces with his advisers and generals and peasants were worthless and bred like rabbits anyway.

Still, he doubted he could manage another day of missed duties. With a heavy sigh he looked towards his sleeping pet. She had some new scrapes and such from last night’s….endeavors and her bandages had some blood showing, most likely from such over zealous activities after a removal of a major body part, which would surely open stitches. Perhaps he should be more...gentle...with her today, after all, he wouldn’t want her to get ill or too weak to make noise or fight, then it wouldn’t be any fun. He thought for a second and decided that, given the situation, he would attend court today and let her alone, after a little goodbye of course.

He removed himself from the bed stealthily, careful not to wake her up, and rolled her into a position on her back gently, to which she winced and whined but did not wake up. High spread her hind legs to allow him access to her most sensitive area. With great care to go slow and gentle he positioned himself so his face was directly in front of her entrance. Still a little..sticky from last night, but he had done much worse in his most depraved scenarios. He began gingerly licking making sure to monitor her movements closely.

Fluttershy was dreaming, she knew she was but this felt real. She was back home in her bed with Discord tending to her marehood. Dreamshy arched her back at the sensation and a small moan escaped her lips. She blushed as she heard Discord’s low chuckle in response, but the blush faded out into a series of whines and moans as his serpentine tongue expertly explored her inner walls. Dreamshy panted and bit her lower lip as she felt heat begin to build.

Discord picked up the pace and added her clit into the mix by giving it a few licks and flicks before diving back into her as if unable to resist the urge to plunge deep within and feel every single inch of her. Dreamshy’s cries became more breathy as she began to pant harder only managing to just barely moan his name as he kept his onslaught of her senses. She could feel his chuckle reverberate through her as he continued. The heat was beginning to grow to an unbearable height and just as she thought she couldn’t take anymore she climaxed.

Dreamshy shivered as her entire body filled with a pleasant heat and an indescribable pleasure, a pleasure that can only be understood by those who’ve felt it before. Discord finished licking her clean and then climbed over her so that his face was now in front of hers. Dreamshy looked into his eyes and smiled at the warmth she found there. Discord smiled back and leaned down to kiss her. Dreamshy kissed back gently and as his tongue grazed her lips she allowed it entrance.

She tasted herself on his tongue but also something else? As well as the coppery taste of **_blood_**? Fluttershy’s eyes shot open and she shrieked as High was the one kissing her this way. The scream wasn’t very loud, mostly due to the fact that High had his tongue in her mouth and dominating it. So….the dream...oh dear sweet Celestia the dream. Her mind was running a mile a minute as she thought about how what she had experienced with Discord in her dream had actually been High N’ Mighty in the waking world. Tears began to form in her eyes, oh Celestia, she had enjoyed it! This foul stallion who had assaulted her on multiple occasions, and continued to do so, had made her enjoy him pleasing her!

It wasn’t her fault?! It was just a dream right?! He took advantage of a situation! Yet, as she tried to convince herself of the truth of those words, she still felt...well maybe Discord had been right when he called her Sluttershy. High ceased his kissing and smirked at his pet quite pleased with himself. He knew she was beginning to see the truth, it was only a matter of time before she accepted it. With a low chuckle of triumph he left his bed chambers and headed towards the bathing room. He had to clean himself up, but he wouldn’t forget his pet as he attended to his business. High would send a servant along shortly to wash you and a nurse to look over your wounds and redress them.

High let out a pleased sigh as he ran the bath water and waited for the tub to fill. He was so close to breaking his mare, it made him positively ecstatic to know this. As he shut off the water and shimmied into the tub he let his thoughts roam into what he would do once she was broken. Whatever he did he would have pleasure in knowing he brought the mare to this lowly state. He chuckled to himself and sank into the water. _**I**_ ** _will soon have you under my control pet. When I do, you’ll love every sexual act I do to you. I can’t wait to hear those moans when you're awake._**

 


	7. Not so High N' Mighty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down with the bloody big dick!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so here it is! The long awaited Chapter where the villain gets his comeuppance!
> 
> Enjoy Everypony :)

Discord had been searching through egg-head’s gigantic collection of knowledge, in various forms, since a week ago when Luna had finally managed to find Fluttershy. His reward for all those hours spent rifling through another pony’s belongings? Nothing, there had been no information on the subject at hand, almost as if it were _purposefully_ removed from all records. Twilight was fast asleep on her stack of documents and Luna had to leave for royal duties, but it didn’t matter much there was clearly no answer to be had here. If only there was a pony who was practically immortal, nearly omniscient, and yeah he figured it out by this point too.

_**Well, I know one pony who has lived long enough to possibly have any idea as to what this place is and who these ponies are. But I really don’t like dealing with sun-butt.**  _Whether he would be particularly pleased to have to deal with her royal trollness, he could suck it up and deal with it for Fluttershy.

He couldn’t imagine how this week had been for her, and his heart ached to think of what psychological damage would linger long after her physical wounds healed. After his really big break down he hadn’t cried so much, not that he didn’t feel sad, on the contrary, he was too sad to cry. Did that make sense? Having so much of one, or several, emotion(s) that your body just didn’t know _how_  to react.

He stopped the train of thought before it delved too deep and he became too sullen to even move. He had a certain monarch to meet with, after all, he couldn’t afford to waste anymore time than he already had on this musty library. With a snap he found himself in the royal bedchambers, oh yes, he had forgotten what time it was… no matter this was more important than beauty sleep. “Celestia,” he said quietly as he strolled up next to her bed.

Snores permeated the silence in the room and had he not been in such a hurry he would take a minute to laugh at how undignified the Princess sounded right now. “Celestia,” he said again as he prodded her forehead. And…… nothing, well he was going to have to try something else to wake the sleeping rock.

_**“Celestia! Luna’s transformed back into Nightmare Moon!”** _ He exclaimed quietly but next to her ear so it’d sound louder than it actually was.

Celestia jerked awake and saw Discord standing next to her bed with his usual sly smile. “She’s completely fine isn’t she,” Celestia said flatly as she sat up. 

“Yes, but there really is a good reason as to why I am here,” Discord replied sitting down on the bed next to her. “It’s a long story so stay awake and listen up because I will not repeat myself.”

So after a little over an hour, a few slaps to wake up sun-butt, and a really awkward moment of silence Celestia got up and went to her balcony. “Discord, do you remember what happened to the draconeqi?” She asked looking up into the starry sky and awaiting his response.

“Of course, I do. It’s the same reason why there are only four alicorns. There was a war, mostly because ponies feared us for our power and chaotic nature. Normal ponies didn’t stand a chance against us so the alicorns decided to take the entire burden of the war on their shoulders. In the end, a single draconequus child remained….. the ponies wanted nothing to do with him and would have killed him had it not been for their monarch intervening. It was through her mercy the child survived. And well…. we both know what happened once that child grew up,” Discord responded quietly not wanting to recall any of this. “It’s the only thing I ever really regret doing…. and I know that’s not any form of consolation, but I wanted you to know.”

Celestia let a single tear escape, he was right, nothing he could ever do or say would make the act he performed in order to gain the throne any better. It would always hurt, but that wasn’t who he was now and Celestia had to get past that. She merely nodded in response to his words. “The reason I brought this up is because there is another race that exists in this world that if everypony knew about, well they might find them terrifying. You told me a story tonight…. now allow me to tell you one,” Celestia said never once looking away from the stars. “Long ago, a nation was just starting to recover from losing one Princess when a seafaring pony found an island west of Las Pegasus. The ponies there were… unique and feral looking. The pony who found the island had stayed long enough for a full moon to pass because, well to quote him the mares were very accepting, so he stayed and a full moon comes. Everypony on the island becomes even more feral and carnivorous, he claimed that he had to fight ten of them to get to his ship but we all know sea stories. Anyway, when he brought the tale with him some got curious and discovered it was real, naturally they feared the rumours that began to spread about them eating ponies who landed there on a full moon. After a while nearly everypony had heard the stories and a good chunk were afraid and demanding that the race be eradicated lest they come here and kill our mares and foals. I erased all written knowledge of the race and assured everypony that they were merely a new breed that had a severe genetic condition in reaction to moonlight that caused them to lose control for a short time.”

Discord understood why she had handled things this way, but because she didn’t tell a single soul about it Fluttershy was suffering. He sighed, “I get it. I really do, but now Fluttershy is out there because of our ignorance. Do you know anything else about them?”

“Magic is ineffective against them. They can be teleported or levitated, but combat magic, well, it is not that it cannot be used against them, it is just much less effective than it is for other races. You could produce a magical blast that would normally gravely wound anypony and they would walk away with barely a scratch. Physical combat is inadvisable due to the way their nature works,” Celestia responded simply.

Discord pouted a bit at that, he’d hoped he could just vaporize the cretin and get it over with, but looks like he’ll have to be a little more creative with his method of disposal. “Alright, I think I have all the information I need. Celestia?”

“Yes, Discord.”

“I’m not the same draconequus as the one that banished your mother to another dimension. I hope that someday you’ll be able to believe me,” he said softly.

“I know, in my heart of hearts I know,” Celestia responded in the same tone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Fluttershy was broken. She didn’t talk back, she made no move to stop High N’ Mighty from anything he wanted, she responded to commands swiftly, Tartarus she couldn’t even think a bad thought anymore. She wasn’t begging him for anything either, no she was completely broken. All her emotions, all her thoughts, all her actions, now revolved around the present moment and what was asked of her. 

Her dreams were the only place she found solace. There things were the way they used to be not so long ago, but what seemed like a lifetime away now. Fluttershy would be laughing with Discord as he finished one of his unique jokes or she would be laughing because he’d be tickling her with his talons across her stomach or his tail across her nose. Discord would be holding her close to him on the couch nuzzling the top of her head sweetly and planting tender kisses on her head and neck. He would whisper sweet nothings in her ears as he caressed her gently.

But dreams were just that… dreams…. she would always wake up with a heavy hoof wrapped around her stomach and pain from whatever had occurred the day before, not to mention her back where her wings used to be. She would always wake up either moments before or after High N’ Mighty would, and he would always claim her before going off to court. Fluttershy no longer cried or thought about anything anymore, it only caused more unnecessary stress. She was more of a husk than anything now, no emotion beyond that of pleasure in the bedroom, she didn’t smile or frown and she certainly never laughed. 

Fluttershy would shamble from place to place, being allowed to go pretty much anywhere as a ‘reward’ for her obedience, mostly she was moving for the sake of keeping her body busy so her mind wouldn’t be. Sometimes, she would go out into the garden, whenever she saw a bird or a bug a small glimmer of something would flash within her but it would go almost as soon as it came and she would shamble back inside. Other times, she went into the Library and just looked over at all the books that they hoarded into one expansive room. Mostly, she would just walk aimlessly roaming all over the castle and its grounds unable to stop lest her inner demons come back to torment her.

It had taken only four days to turn her into this lifeless puppet, and according to High the next step would be done within the month. Fluttershy couldn’t care less if she turned into his perfect mare or not anymore, it was already past the point of no return for her, too broken, too lifeless, too tainted. Just a pitiful mare with a miserable life. It was starting to show through in her appearance, her mane, tail, and fur were dull and lighter in color, it was almost like when Discord had turned her grey except instead of full on grey it was more of a muted color of what it already was. Her eyes seemed almost lifeless and they never truly seemed to focus on one place.

Yesterday, was kind of different, High had actually made her attend court with him. She was asked to wear a white dress and shoes, which she did without complaint. Court was as boring as she thought it’d be, not to mention every stallion in the room kept staring at her like she was a piece of meat or something. It was unsettling and she almost worried that High would get into a ‘sharing’ mood with his advisers. After court came the usual rough claiming followed by a bath. That night though High actually left her alone and was content to just lay next to her before falling asleep.

Her dream was simple but sweet. Discord was chasing her through a field with a playful, yet lustful, gleam in his eyes. She ran giggling when she managed to evade him, but she wasn’t really trying to get away. The dream felt warm and pure, making her heart flutter. Discord crouched and sprang, using his wings to gain extra distance, landing right on top of Fluttershy and sending them both tumbling for a bit. When the world stopped spinning Discord was on top of her smiling and she leaned up to kiss him. That is where the dream stopped. 

Fluttershy had woken up particularly early this day, not of her own accord either, no she was prodded awake. She slowly opened her eyes and **_BAM _** Discord’s face right there, staring at her, not two inches away. It took a moment for her brain to actually process what was going on and catch on to the fact that this _wasn’t_ a dream. When she the sudden realization hit, she nearly screamed in happiness and fear. Honestly, could he not have backed off a bit before waking her up, and not give her a heart attack?

It took everything she had not to move and wake up High by doing so. Instead she simply smiled and the spark returned to her eyes as she looked at him. Discord had almost not recognized her when he snapped into the bedchambers… she was so…. he didn’t want to use the term damaged so perhaps hurt or downtrodden? She barely had any life to her at all so much different from how she was, filled with life and brimming with happiness. Now she looked almost the same as when he’d changed her back at the maze, and when she opened her eyes, oh sweet Celestia, her eyes. They were dull and unfocused like a zombie’s would be, instead of the bright blue sparkling eyes he’d been so used to.

Seven hells, what had that thing done to her? Discord felt his anger rise the longer he looked at her. However, he smiled back at her so she wouldn’t be frightened or worse. “C’mere angel,” he whispered sweetly bending down and opening his arms so he could hold her. “Don’t worry about that _thing_ next to you I’ll keep him from moving or talking should he wake.”

Fluttershy bit her bottom lip unsure if she could do what he asked, what if he did wake? What would Discord do? Gently and slowly she removed his hoof from her stomach, High made a noise but didn’t wake, and then she slid off the bed and into Discord’s arms. He gently ran his talons across her body finding the new cuts and bruises, glancing over her flank to see that things mark burned into her over her own mark, and finally looking at the stitching where her wings once were. 

How could _anything_ do this? It was sickening and Discord had seen some serious stuff in his time. Discord nuzzled the side of her face sweetly and was startled to feel tears streaming down her cheeks. “Shhh. It’s okay, I’m here now,” he cooed in her ear as he held her close. High and whatever could wait a little while, right now he had to comfort his angel.

Fluttershy was apprehensive to say the least, she was happy Discord was here to get her but at the same time she had been through so much. Discord didn’t need this kind of trouble in his life, even if he was fine with her being used and abused he didn’t deserve to be stuck with the recovery this would need. “Do you know wh-what has been going on?” Fluttershy managed to get out her voice raspy from screaming so much and then no use. 

Discord sighed and kissed her cheek. “Yes, but I’m here now, and I **_promise_** nothing will ever happen to you again,” he whispered almost crying himself now. “I’m so sorry Fluttershy.” Discord kissed her gently and began stroking her mane. 

“What the he-” High was interrupted as soon as he began to talk by Discord’s magic surrounding him in a bubble. Discord was hoping to at least get her to stop crying before the Werepony woke up, but no such luck. “Ah, it seems that our delightful host is awake. Excuse me, Fluttershy, I’m afraid I have to attend to some nasty business,” Discord responded tone ranging from sweet to venomous as he sat Fluttershy down. “Please stay a good distance away love, this could get messy.”

With a snap the room was closed off into its own pocket dimension so there would be no chance of anypony coming to this stallion’s rescue. Another snap, the bubble popped and High charged forward positively furious. “If it isn’t the _patchwork freak_? Seems you can’t get anybody else but the Element of Kindness to be with you,” he sneered.

“Patchwork freak? That’s a new one, should I give you a treat boy?” Discord retorted.

High’s horn glowed as he aimed a beam of magic at Discord who dodged easily. “Aww, come on can’t you do better than that?” Discord taunted. High growled and shot another beam which Discord just teleported away from. “A swing and a miss,” he said with a snap of his fingers. 

With that the room was filled with Discords who all spoke in unison, “Come on this time I’ll stay still.”

High looked flustered and was looking around the room trying to figure out which one was the real one. In frustration he shot several beams into the midst of the Discords and as it hit one it’d disappear, but there was still more and they were all laughing at him now. “I’m done with these games,” they said as they became one again.

Magic began to glow around his talons as High began to lift up into the air. Fluttershy watched as Discord used his talons to direct High N’ Mighty where he wanted him, which happened to be smashing into the stone walls, ceiling, and floor repeatedly. Left wall, sickening crack  of a bone breaking, right wall, scream cut short with a kind of gurgling, ceiling, another crack this time bone coming through, floor, and he’s unconscious finally.  Blood began splattering all over the room as this continued and Fluttershy couldn’t take it anymore. _**“STOP!”**_ She screamed. Discord stopped throwing him and looked at Fluttershy confused. High was limp and unconscious in the air, but he was still alive.

_“After what he did to you he doesn’t deserve to live,”_ Discord hissed his eyes glowing dangerously. Fluttershy shook her head, “What he did was wrong and he will never see that, but he doesn’t deserve to die. Put him down.”

Discord stood there for a while before complying begrudgingly and setting him on the bed. “Fine, but if I let him go as is he will never stop looking for you. So, instead of smashing him into these walls until he is unrecognizable I’m doing something that I know is torturous,” Discord replied. “Sometimes, my dear, your heart is just too big for this world.” With that he snapped and on the bed lay a stone High N’ Mighty. 

“He’ll live so long as the stone is intact, so he’ll have nothing but his thoughts to keep him company for a very long time to come,” Discord said as he turned to face Fluttershy. “Now let’s get you patched up and sent home.”

He walked to stand beside her and bent down next to her to get a better look at her injuries. First, he used his talons to cut the stitches and no sooner than when he pulled the thread out her wings sprung free as if they’d been trapped under them and not removed. Next, he gently ran his paw over her flank and the brand went away as if it had been drawn on.  Finally, whatever else he missed he just snapped and it was gone and they were back at her house.

Fluttershy now looked exactly like he remembered her, bright, happy, and full of life. He picked her up gently and carried her to bed where he laid down with her holding her tightly, afraid that if he let go she would be gone. “You know I just realized you could’ve just snapped everything better,” Fluttershy said with a giggle. 

Discord smiled at the sound and nuzzled the top of her head. “Well there are two things that may or may not have something to do with that. One, I adore showmanship, and two I might just perhaps love touching you,” he replied.

Fluttershy smiled at first but then let it fade as she thought of everything that had happened. “Discord, if you know everything why are you still here?” Fluttershy asked softly.

Discord felt the mood change and his heart dropped in his chest. “Why wouldn’t I be? Fluttershy, what happened…. it was not your fault. None of this was any of your fault, and it doesn’t change who you are or how I feel about you,” he replied gently stroking her mane.

“You’ve been through a lot already Discord…. you don’t need a broken mare like me as your special somepony…. you deserve better,” Fluttershy said almost inaudibly with a thick layer of sadness in her voice.

Discord felt his heart split in two at the tone of her voice and what she had said. **_She thinks I deserve better?_ _S_** ** _he thinks she is broken and unwanted?_ ** Pain resonated throughout Discord’s entire body with this information. He was determined now to prove her otherwise. Gently, but swiftly, he flipped her to face him and kissed her deeply before looking into her eyes. “Listen to me Fluttershy, you’re **_not_** broken or ruined you are the same kind and loving Fluttershy I know. I’ve lived for centuries, and throughout all of them I’ve seen countless mares, but none of them ever made me feel the way you make me feel. You make me feel so alive and happy. Fluttershy, you’ve given me a reason to keep on going, you’re the reason I reformed. Fluttershy I love you and you will always be my special somepony no matter what. Nothing could ever change the way I feel about you,” he managed to get out before tears began falling down his face.

Fluttershy didn’t know how to respond, so instead she kissed him passionately. Discord was surprised by the sudden notion but quickly caught on and pushed into the kiss. He held the back of her head as they continued to kiss until finally she broke away. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can do anything else tonight,” she said softly looking down to avoid his gaze.

“We don’t have to, and we won’t until you’re ready. I understand and won’t push you at all to do anything you’re uncomfortable with,” he cooed and held her close. “Besides, I think it’s way past your bedtime young filly.”

Fluttershy giggled and nuzzled her head into his neck and closed her eyes with a small smile. “Goodnight Discord,” she said with a yawn.

Discord chuckled warmly, “Goodnight my angel.” He gently stroked her hair until he finally fell asleep body curled into hers protectively and arms holding her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment I love to read and reply! ^^


End file.
